Un amigo más
by JenZi07
Summary: Un terrible capítulo en su vida obliga a Hinata a conseguir un trabajo, pero no cualquier trabajo, en un servicio de alquiler de personas para compañía. Y no conforme con todo lo anterior, Hinata tendrá que ocultar su apariencia, haciéndose pasar por su hermano mayor Neji cuando el millonario Nruto Uzumaki lo contrate.
1. PARA TI

AILEE ; I will go to you like the first snow

* * *

 **Hinata.**

Naruto, ¿qué habrá sido de ti?

Yo estoy sola.

Eso jamás ha sido un problema. Desde que Neji murió hace tres meses, estoy mas sola que nunca. La casa se siente vacía, me dan ganas de llorar cada vez que hay silencio, por eso prefiero estar siempre fuera. Aunque no tenga a donde ir, mientras tenga mi mente ocupada los recuerdos no me duelen tanto.

¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que fui la mejor decisión que tomaste?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no lo crees?. Largo, desolado, carente de sentido, enigmático. Tan lento como ver crecer la hiedra que se abre paso en la casa abandonada de la anciana de los gatos. ¿Sabrían sus hijos que falleció hace un mes? Pobre mujer. Siempre sola. Siempre atrapada en su mundo de melancolía, café de grano y música de jazz. Sin aceptar compañía humana. Sabes, sus gatos aún siguen ahí. Son cinco, dos están embarazadas, lo sé porque yo les aviento comida por la barda de atrás. Creo que les comienzo a agradar.

Me he desviado del tema ¿verdad? Realmente me pregunto cómo estás. ¿Estarás bien? ¿Te alimentas sanamente? Te dije muchas veces que comer ramen instantáneo todos los días no era una dieta saludable. ¿Tendrás nuevos amigos, o regresaste a ser esa persona cerrada, alérgica al mundo? ¿Tendrás pareja...? Sinceramente, me da miedo saber esa respuesta.

¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no necesitabas a nadie más porque me tenías a mí?

¿Qué pasa ahora que ya no estoy para ti?

¿Tengo un reemplazo? Yo, espero que no sea así.

¿Volveremos a vernos? Sé que no será posible, porque no lo merezco. Te traicioné. Te mentí.

El no verte, el no saber de ti, es mi penitencia. Recordar el azul de tus ojos con el cielo brillante de cada mañana es mi castigo. Pensándolo bien, me alegra poder recordarte a diario.

Entiendo que no me perdones, incluso acepto que me hayas olvidado. De todo corazón, deseo que aún me recuerdes así sea con odio. Me merezco nada de ti. No eras la persona que pensé al principio, que el mundo pintaba y se tomaba el tiempo de juzgar, por desgracia lo descubrí muy tarde. Y ahora estoy pagando por ello.

Si tuviera el poder de regresar el tiempo... Ese engaño, esa muerte... No. No tiene caso lamentarme. No hay manera de remediar mis errores. No hay manera de que podamos estar juntos. No hay manera de traer a mi hermano de vuelta.

Todo eso, ¿se pudo evitar?

Sabes qué, Naruto, siempre te mantendré en mi corazón. Aunque no nos volvamos a ver, aunque no me perdones, aunque me olvides.

Incluso ahora siento que estas conmigo


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

TAEYEON ; Rescue me

* * *

 **Hinata**

Es muy triste. Él era mi favorito. Le puse pirata porque todo su cuerpo es negro excepto su ojo derecho, tiene un círculo perfecto color blanco como si fuera un parche. No era peludo, y no tenía cola. El ojo de la mancha era blanco y el otro era azul. Sin ninguna duda, ese animal era el mismísimo misterio _gatificado_.

Me levanté temprano para salir a buscar el puesto de cajera en el Banco Nacional, ese que vie en el anuncio pegado al poste de luz la tarde de ayer, pero antes de irme, le dejé comida a los gatos de la señora Chiyo, mi vecina de New Orleans. Ella es una señora muy anciana, de noventa y ocho años, larga vida para un diabético, apenas puede levantarse a preparar su café sin azúcar y poner en el tocadiscos que su esposo le obsequió en su cumpleaños setenta la canción que bailaron en su boda. Sigue viviendo porque, dice ella misma, Dios y el Diablo la olvidaron. Tiene una pensión que no deja mucho dinero, todo se le va en su café de grano, esas viejas canciones de _Louis Armstrong_ , y por supuesto en sus gatos.

Fue una mañana de aciago para nosotros. Pirata yacía muerto, sus nueve vidas se esfumaron. Olía muy mal. Sus ojos estaban de fuera y las hormigas entraban por las cuencas. No soy experta, pero puedo asumir que tiene varios días ahí, sin vida. Pobre abuela, cuando se entere...

Escucho en la casa rosa de dos pisos la canción _What A Wonderful World._ Y entonces tomo una decisión. No hay manera de que Chiyo se entere de que su único gato negro y no peludo está muerto. Así que brinco la barda de ladrillos para enterrar la evidencia del trágico desenlace para el minino.

Al momento de saltar al otro lado mi _Jeans_ se rasga. Ahora tengo un corte de la rodilla a la pantorrilla. Maldigo en mi cabeza cuando lo veo, era mi única ropa medio decente. No me detengo y busco algún plástico para tomar el cuerpo del animalito. Ya que lo encuentro tomo la pala que tiene la abuela en el patio de atrás y comienzo a cavar.

Me toma unos veinte minutos todo el proceso. Cuando le doy las últimas palabras junto a sus amigos gatunos, que me acompañan como si ellos comprendieran que se trata de la despedida de su buen amigo el pirata, me doy cuenta de la hora. Voy media hora tarde a la entrevista de trabajo, sucia, con un agujero en mi pantalón, con pelo de gatos sobre mi suéter enorme, y con una tristeza en mis ojos por el adiós a un fiel acompañante.

Neji, mi hermano y única familia, no ha tenido suerte con los empleos. A veces pienso que los Hyuga tenemos una maldición laboral. Una que no nos permite salir de pobres. Bueno, no me importa ser pobre, mientras tengamos pan en la mesa, un techo para refugiarnos, poseamos buena salud y estemos juntos, lo demás es sólo un lujo que no necesitamos.

Neji es mayor que yo, tres años. Yo estoy por cumplir los veintitrés años. Tuve que dejar la Universidad de California en San Diego para mudarnos a Los Ángeles y encontrar empleo. Mi hermano padece con frecuencia de dolores de cabeza, hasta migrañas, mareos y recientemente también vómitos. El médico con el que consultó hace un mes le dijo que era vértigo, le dio unas pastillas y ya. Para mí no es suficiente, pero claro, no podemos pagar una consulta decente ni mucho menos estudios a fondo. Por todo eso se le es muy complicado conservar los empleos, desde hace unos meses lo han rechazado de tantos lugares que, creo, ha perdido las esperanzas de encontrar un trabajo estable. Excepto por ese tonto trabajo en línea que no ha servido de nada.

Llego al Banco Nacional, y para mi mala suerte el sujeto de seguridad, un guardia alto gordo y malhumorado, me detiene poniéndose en mi paso. No me deja entrar deteniéndome con la mano.

―¿Me puede dejar pasar, por favor?

―No.

―¿Por qué no?

El tipo me mira de pies a cabeza.

―Quítate el gorro.

Toco mi cabeza y me doy cuenta de que llevo puesto el gorro del suéter. Lo aviento hacia atrás. Mi cabello negro azulado cae por mi espalda hasta la cintura.

―Listo ―le digo.

De mala gana, estoy segura, me dejó entrar. Pongo un paso adentro y entonces siento las miradas de la gente ahí. Ruedo los ojos sin tomarle más importancia. Camino a un escritorio, para preguntar.

―Disculpe, señorita ―La mujer me mira sobre sus anteojos ovalados y alza una ceja―. Ayer encontré su anuncio. Vengo por el puesto de cajera.

No sé si fue mi imaginación pero me pareció ver un destello de risa contenida en su rostro arrugado y manchado por el sol. Después lo confirmé. Si le pareció gracioso.

Arrugo el entrecejo, inquiriendo que le parece tan divertido.

―¿Qué vienes por el puesto? ―Asentí con la cabeza, alisando mi cabello pensando que se trataba de algún pelo de punta― Lo siento jovencita, pero eso no será posible.

―No lo comprendo. Sé que llegué un poco tarde pero traigo todos los papeles en orden. No lo parezco pero tengo nacionalidad...

Me interrumpe.

―Mira, no podemos dar trabajo a alguien tan ―me señala con la mano, negando con la cabeza―. Descuidada.

―Es que tuve un percance antes de venir.

―Lo entiendo. Sin embargo no puedes trabajar aquí. Lo siento. Te invito a que te retires, las personas pueden pensar mal.

Trato de controlarme, no enojarme, y no gritarle las palabras prohibidas en la cara. Si quiero el trabajo tengo que soportar el veneno ¿no?

―Por favor, necesito el empleo mucho. Prometo que mañana vengo arreglada y llego más temprano. Por favor, lo necesito.

―Y yo necesito vacaciones. No se puede tener todo en la vida ¿o sí?

Me levanté deprisa, golpeando con mis manos la mesa. Ningún trabajo vale tanto como para dejarse humillar, y este mucho menos.

La veo sonreír y jactándose con la mirada. Me vale un comino lo que la gente piense de mí, así que de una sola vez tiro todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio al piso, un poco más de ira acumulada y también me deshago del ordenador. Salgo corriendo de ahí, pateo la espinilla del guardia para que no me atrape.

Sin duda, a Neji no le va a gustar.

Aquí va de nuevo. La maldición Hyuga cobrando su desafortunada víctima favorita. Supongo que si no me hubiese quedado a darle un entierro al buen pirata, tal vez, sólo tal vez, me hubieran dado el trabajo.

¡Qué va! No vale la pena. No si tengo que tratar con gente odiosa y _criticona_. Hay muchas otras opciones, y no importa cuales sean yo las voy a tomar. Así sea de camarera, mucama, o tenga que lavar ajeno.

Sea como sea, tengo que conseguir un trabajo, necesitamos el dinero, no por mí sino por Neji.

―Buenas tardes abuela. ¿Ya encontró a la oruga que le susurra al oído?

―Hola, Neji ―Me saluda la anciana desde el pórtico, balanceándose en una poltrona, acariciando a sus gatos―. Anoche me dijo que comiera queso para evitar la gripe.

―No soy Neji. Soy Hinata. Dígale a la oruga que nos dé el secreto para la vida eterna.

―La vida ya es eterna, hija. Es sólo que nos da miedo el proceso para entrar en una mejor.

Le sonrió desde la banqueta y me despido con la mano. Siempre tan sabía esa mujer. Me pregunto por qué sus hijos la tienen abandonada. Lo que sí sé es que Neji y yo no la vamos a dejar sola, la acompañaremos hasta su lecho de muerte, o como ella dijo, hasta su transición a una vida mejor.

Meto la llave en la cerradura, al abrir me encuentro a Neji sentado en el sofá de la sala.

―Te estaba esperando. Tengo una noticia grandiosa.

Palmea el asiento a su lado, invitándome a sentarme. Camino hasta él, le doy un rápido abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y me siento. Toma mi mano apretándola. Yo estoy seria, no puedo leer su expresión, pero sea lo que tenga que decir estoy segura de que será bueno.

―Encontré trabajo.

No logro ocultar mi asombro, mi emoción. Después del día desastroso que tuve esta noticia me cayó como haberme sacado la lotería.

Estoy por abrazarlo de nuevo pero él tiene más que decir. Solo me contengo y lo escucho con atención.

―Lo mejor es que me van a pagar a diario. Cinco mil dólares la hora.

Me quedo con la boca abierta, sin poder creerlo, sin poder imaginar para cuanto alcanza tanto dinero.

¡Jamás hemos visto tanto dinero junto, para nosotros!

―¡¿Estás bromeando?!

Él sacude la cabeza de lado a lado.

―En la página de _Amigo Por Correspondencia_. Sasuke me recomendó con un amigo millonario de él y que ocupa acompañante. El lunes me presento en su casa, y ese mismo día comienza a pagarme, no importa así sean diez horas.

Poco a poco mi sonrisa se va cayendo. Mi mirada sigue clavada en sus ojos idénticos a los míos. Y suelto su mano.

Hay dos cosas que no me gustan de todo esto. Una, ese absurdo trabajo no me convence del todo. Es una aplicación donde la gente se registra y da información personal en un catálogo, entonces alguien elije a la persona que quiera alquilar por tiempo indefinido y una paga a consideración de ambas partes.

Y en segunda: ―Dijiste, ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Neji deja de sonreír. Lo veo tragar duramente saliva, y pasa la lengua por sus labios antes de responder

―Sí ―suelta tartamudeando.

Como lo sospeché. El imbécil de mi ex.

―Neji, ¿desde cuando hablas con ese tipo?

―No te enojes, Hina. Sasuke lo hace como favor a mí, tú no tienes nada que ver, te lo prometo.

―¡No me importa! No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver en la vida ¿Entendido? ―digo, señalándolo con el dedo.

―Por favor, entiende, son cinco mil dólares por hora. Qué importa si fue Sasuke el que me consiguió el trabajo ―se inclina hacia mí y toma mis manos―. Saldremos de todo esto, Hina. ¿Qué dices?

¿Que qué digo? Sabe que ese hombre no es bienvenido. Me rompió el corazón, lo sabe, y así sigue hablando con él… Sin embargo, mi lado racional me dice que deje el orgullo de lado. Porque una oportunidad como esta no se volverá a presentar en la vida.

―Bien, acéptalo. Pero Sasuke no entra en esta casa.

Neji sonríe. Me pongo de pie y el también, supongo que ahora me va a _apapachar_ como cuando era una niña pequeña. Siempre consintiéndome. Pero…

―¡Neji!

Mi pulso se acelera cuando lo veo caerse de frente, golpeando su cara contra el suelo.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

JONGHYUN ; Elevator

* * *

 **Hinata.**

Un día estás bien, y al otro te dan una noticia que destruye tu mundo en cachitos en cuestión de segundos. No ves la salida, ni el rayo de esperanza que te saluda cada mañana, de repente todo se pone oscuro.

Apreté fuerte la mano de mi hermano. Mis ojos ardieron con una picazón, avisándome que lágrimas querían brotar. Por Dios que quería llorar.

Trago el nudo en mi garganta para poder decir algo.

―¿U-Un, un tumor?

Mi corazón duele aún más cuando sale de mi boca. Estoy segura de que mis ojos están rojos porque el médico me mira firme, con una mesura que te atormenta.

―Sí. Hicimos varias pruebas antes de estar seguros. La resonancia magnética lo confirmó. Los mareos, vómitos, fallas en la visión, migrañas, la parálisis del lado derecho, todo es síntoma de que el cáncer está avanzando.

―¿Hay alguna una solución? Una operación o, hay quimioterapias, si él las toma seguro que.

Me muerdo el labio tembloroso sin poder continuar. Miro a Neji de reojo, él sigue pensando, buscando con sus ojos en sus manos, como si en ellas fuese a encontrar la respuesta o una razón, o posiblemente en que va a pasar conmigo si él no está.

Le pongo atención y sé que debí darme cuenta: la pérdida de peso, el rostro demacrado…

―Primero hay que hacer algunas pruebas más, conocer el origen y el grado de la evolución del tumor. Si estamos a tiempo podemos incluso hacer una intervención quirúrgica para removerlo. Una quimioterapia neoadyuvante puede ser muy útil, claro que depende del riesgo, porque la quimioterapia en algunos casos puede matar más rápido al paciente que el mismo cáncer, solo si el cuerpo no resiste el deterioro del mismo. Y, Hinata ―Apretando los labios, soportando el llanto en mi pecho y garganta, lo miro a los ojos―. Esto cuesta, y mucho.

 _¡Vamos, Hinata, piensa! Tiene que haber otra salida._

―Haga lo que tenga que hacer, doctor. Si tengo que someterme a tratamientos que son riesgosos y caros lo haré.

―Neji…

Siento mi rostro contraerse inevitablemente.

―No te atrevas a llorar, Hinata, ni siquiera a tenerme lastima o mirarme con compasión. Todavía no he muerto, y no pienso hacerlo pronto. Porque no voy a dejarte sola, no voy a permitir que me venza una enfermedad, no ahora. Si es necesario venderemos la casa y algunas cosas que tenemos. Por el momento concéntrate en lo que dice el doctor.

Asiento con la cabeza despacio, observando su expresión furiosa. Está molesto, con él mismo estoy segura. Porque puedo apostar que no está pensando en él, sino en mí.

Lo admiro tanto, juro que lo hago. Pero, la idea de que puedo perderlo en cualquier momento, ¿qué voy a hacer si eso pasa?

Siempre fue difícil para nosotros. Comenzando por que somos hijos de extranjeros, a pesar de que tenemos nacionalidad, siempre ha sido un problema, para conseguir empleo, o encajar en un grupo. A pesar de todo eso, siempre me sentí segura y protegida porque tengo a mi hermano conmigo.

No voy a perder el tiempo recordando a nuestros padres ausentes, mi única familia es mi hermano y así quiero que sea por siempre. Neji es el padre que no tuve, el que me acobijaba en las noches de truenos y espantaba a los monstruos de debajo de mi cama antes de dormir, el que me preparaba mi almuerzo favorito y me ponía en el transporte escolar, el que me ayudaba con las tareas de sumas y restas, el que me cantaba _La Vie En Rose_ cuando me sentía triste. Es más que mi hermano, es mi mejor amigo. Pensar que ya no va a estar… no quiero que eso pase. Y como dijo él, si tenemos que vender la casa así lo haremos.

―Bien, entonces los dejo solos. Hoy mismo comenzaremos con las pruebas para obtener rápido los resultados. Haremos lo mejor que podamos.

Cuando sale el doctor del cuarto me arrodillo al lado de la cama. Neji toma mi rostro, yo cubro sus manos con las mías, se siente extraño por las mangueras de la intravenosa. Une su frente con la mía y comienza a cantar en voz baja.

 _Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast. This is La Vie En Rose… When you kiss me heaven sighs, and tho I close my eyes, I see La Vie En Rose…_

Cierro mis ojos y entonces recuerdo cuando nuestra vecina ponía las canciones de _Louis Armstrong_ , luego Neji se ponía a cantar por toda la casa.

Río cuando él se detiene.

―Cantas muy mal, hermano. Pero agradezco a Chiyo por enseñarte esa canción.

―Es porque no me has escuchado cantarla en francés.

Dejo de sonreír cuando recuerdo en donde estamos, y el motivo por el que estamos. Trago saliva duramente y aprieto los ojos. Intento separarme de mi hermano pero él no lo permite.

―Vamos a salir de esto, Hina, te lo prometo. No voy a dejarte sola.

No quería separarme de Neji, pero tuve que hacerlo. Tengo casi dos días con la misma ropa, no he comido bien, no he dormido bien. Ahora voy de camino a casa para darme un baño rápido, comer un sándwich y regresar al hospital, aunque dijo el doctor que no tenía caso que estuviera allí. Y creo que tiene razón, ahora debo enfocarme en algo también importante, cómo vamos a conseguir el dinero para pagar el hospital y los tratamientos.

―Hola Neji. ¿Cómo va la pesca?

Escucho la voz arrastrada de mi vecina. Me detengo frente a su cerco chirriante y me sujeto de él. La saludo con la mano mientras la veo mecerse en la poltrona usando un vestido con flores de noche buena, unas medias Rojas y unas sandalias de playa.

―Hola abuela ―dije, esta vez sin aclararle que no soy mi hermano. ¿Me pregunto si a él lo confunde conmigo?

―¿Sabías que un ratón rosa vive en mi refrigerador? Le puse Lucy. Lo alimento con ralladura de limón verde, amarillo no porque le da gases.

 _Por lo menos ya no es una oruga_ , me digo a mi misma.

―Entonces procure no darle limón amarillo.

―Ralladura, hijo. También me dijo que tú y la dulce Hinata tienen problemas. Sabes, cuando estás tocando fondo es porque algo maravilloso te espera al subir, pero es tu decisión si te quedas abajo.

―Pues a menos que me espere la cura contra el cáncer no valdrá la pena subir. Ah, y un trabajo bien pagado.

―Neji, mi niño, ¿me harías un favor? ¿Puedes revisar mi correspondencia? Si hay un tazón de espagueti te lo puedes quedar.

Suspiro. El buzón de la señora siempre está vacío.

 _¿Correspondencia?_ ¡Amigo por correspondencia! ¡Eso es! El tonto empleo de Neji, si tomo su lugar podremos tener el dinero para pagar una parte de los gastos sin tener que vender nuestro hogar.

―Gracias por la idea, abuela. Nos vemos más tarde.

―Pórtate bien, ten cuidado con los alcatraces porque muerden.

Tuve que renunciar a mi orgullo y dignidad cuando esta idea vino a mí, pero por la salud de Neji estoy dispuesta a todo incluso dar mi propia salud mental al pensar que mi ex novio me puede ayudar.

Tengo que admitir que, ver a Sasuke, si bien ya esté superado, hará que algo dentro de mí se remueva. Porque él hizo que mis inseguridades, que de por sí ya eran muchas, crecieran aún más. Fue como patear mi autoestima una y otra vez, y escupirle en el suelo. Por fortuna fui más lista que él, me di cuenta de que valgo más de lo que pensaba, y que nadie me va a convertir en alguien que no soy. Sin embargo, voy a dejar los recuerdos atrás, solamente por hoy.

Y cuando pienso que este día no puede empeorar, una gota de lluvia en mi frente me dice "ah, ah, no tan rápido perdedora". Un aguacero comienza a caer cuando estoy a dos cuadras de llegar al edificio donde vive Sasuke Uchiha, o vivía. Maldición, espero que siga viviendo allí.

Pongo el gorro de mi suéter sobre mi cabeza, en estos momentos es cuando agradezco mi decisión y poco gusto por la moda de usar ropa exageradamente más grande que mi talla porque puede cubrirme de la lluvia.

Doblo la esquina para entrar al estacionamiento del edificio, lo bueno es que el portón está abierto. De tan rápido que entro no me doy cuenta de que un carro salía al mismo tiempo. ¡Estuvo a punto de arrollarme!

Escucho el ruido de las llantas al frenar, y queda a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

―¡Ten cuidado, imbécil! ―grito y golpeo con el puño el cofre de la camioneta. Por Dios, a qué poderoso narcotraficante llevan en ese auto. Seguro cuesta más que mi casa.

Suena el claxon y me hago a un lado, la camioneta con vidrios polarizados pasa y sigue su camino, y yo el mío. Entro al edificio y le pregunto al guardia de seguridad por Sasuke. Suspiro de alivio cuando me dice que se encuentra en casa. Después tomo el elevador hasta el onceavo piso y se detiene, camino hasta el departamento 110 y toco el timbre. Transcurre medio minuto cuando un sorprendido Sasuke se aparece al abrir la puerta.

―¿Hinata? ―Me mira con el ceño arrugado, recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada, buscando una explicación lógica del porqué estoy ahí o creyendo que se trata de un sueño―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me abrazo a mí misma sobando mis brazos por el frío que siento gracias a la lluvia. Giró mi cabeza para un lado.

―Sasuke, yo…

―Estás empapada. Pasa, ven, te daré algo para que te seques.

Me lleva hasta el sofá, rodeándome con su brazo. Me sienta y enseguida corre al baño, regresa rápidamente con una toalla que pone sobre mi cabeza y la frota, después por mis brazos y la deja en mi espalda.

Verlo me trae recuerdos, recuerdos no muy agradables. Sasuke es buena persona, eso no lo puedo negar, pero he de decir que no fue el mejor novio del mundo, no es la persona con la que quisiera compartir mi vida. Todavía sus fuertes palabras retumban en mis pensamientos.

"Si vas a salir conmigo tienes que ponerte algo más decente". "Arréglate el cabello antes de salir a la calle". "Si usaras un vestido te verías más femenina". "Si sigues comportándote tan infantil jamás vas a conseguir un trabajo".

No es el tipo de apoyo que una chica espera en el noviazgo, mucho menos en el matrimonio, por eso tuve que rechazarlo cuando me ofreció el anillo la noche de navidad de hace un año. Después de eso, lo más lógico era que diera fin a nuestra relación.

―Te traeré algo de ropa, quiero decir, la que dejaste la última vez que estuviste aquí.

―Gracias, Sasuke, en realidad me vendría bien.

Luego de unos minutos y ponerme un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una camisa _polo_ blanca estoy sentada en el mismo lugar de antes. Sasuke me entrega una taza de té que preparó mientras me cambiaba, para que no me enferme o eso dijo él. Dejo la taza a un lado y decido comenzar a hablar.

―Sasuke… es Neji, él… ―Me relajo. Porque a pesar de tratar de ser fuerte, el solo decirlo me lastima―. Neji tiene un tumor en la cabeza ―le suelto con firmeza en mi voz. Lo veo abrir los ojos grande y la boca ligeramente antes de volver a cerrarla y parpadear varias veces.

―¿Qué? Hinata, no sé qué decir… ¡Mierda! Como lo siento. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por él? Quiero ayudarlos, en lo que sea.

Toma mis manos entre las suyas, estoy tan cansada mentalmente que no evito que las tome ni hago el intento de soltarme.

―Si en realidad te importa mi hermano un poco, necesito que me ayudes a tomar el lugar de Neji en Amigo Por Correspondencia.

Su mirada es expectante y al mismo tiempo desértica, me suelta y se retira hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarme.

―No.

―¿No? ¿Por qué no?

―Porque no puedes, Hinata. El cliente pidió exclusivamente a Neji de entre una lista bien detallada de más de mil candidatos. Además él no, ¿cómo te explico?… No puedes porque a él no le gustan las mujeres.

―No tengo problema porqué sea gay, además cuando era niña me gustaba imitar a Neji, puedo fingir que soy él.

―No, no comprendes. El cliente no es gay, es solo que… agh, no importa, no lo vas a entender.

Un recuerdo viene a mi cabeza: Yo estaba con Sasuke cuando hablaba con su amiga Sakura, conversaban sobre cosas de su trabajo de ingeniería, me interesé en el tema y entonces pregunté. ¿Su respuesta? _No te molestes en explicarle, Sakura. Hinata no va a entender._

Detesto que me creyera una chiquilla inmadura y tonta. Y al parecer lo sigue pensando. Ahora lo sé, fue un error venir a pedir ayuda a la persona que siempre me daba la espalda. Tomare los restos de mi dignidad y me iré con la cabeza en alto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ya veré como resolver esto sin la ayuda de Sasuke.

―Yo, no debí venir ―Me puse de pie, con los brazos rectos a los costados―. Me sigues tratando como una niña y piensas que no soy lista. Me sigues viendo como una mala imagen de mujer, pero ¿sabes? Algún día voy a encontrar a alguien que me acepte por lo que soy. De igual forma, gracias por atenderme.

Me doy la media vuelta, quería correr a la salida más me limité a caminar de prisa. Normalmente no suelo hablarle pesado a la gente, porque mi tono de voz no me ayuda, pero con Sasuke… él saca lo peor de mí.

Cuando agarro el pomo de la puerta, él me detiene del codo.

―Espera. ―Lo siento respirar en mi cuello, el aire caliente y fuerte―. Te voy a ayudar. Pero con una condición, tienes que hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga, y lo vamos a hacer a mi manera.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

BIGBANG ; Loser

* * *

 **Naruto**

―Los inversionistas Alemanes no están seguros de firman contrato con nosotros. A menos de que te presentes en persona, Naruto. Como ya sabes, ellos están al tanto de las reuniones vía Skype, y no están de acuerdo con eso. Es muy sensato que no deseen arriesgar sus ganancias a un hombre detrás de una pantalla.

―Ya lo tengo resuelto, Kabuto. Preparen todo para el día de la reunión. No quiero fallas ni errores.

Cierro la notebook y la deslizo sobre el escritorio lejos de mí. Froto mi cabello con desesperación.

Las juntas con la Alta Directiva siempre terminan con reproches por uno de los socios y accionistas, Kabuto Yakushi un maldito genio, sobre mi falta de presencia en las reuniones. Siempre estoy al tanto de los negocios, gracias a la webcam y a que el resto del consejo administrativo no ve problema alguno en ello.

O no había problema hasta que al consejo le pareció una excelente idea construir un hotel de la cadena Namikaze en Alemania. Y a mí me parece igual de excelente, sin embargo no contábamos con que las personas con las que tratamos quieren verme en persona, tener una reunión conmigo en la misma sala, con contacto visual real. Y eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

―Kakashi, voy a salir, ve preparando el auto. Comunícate con Sasuke y dile que lo veo en su departamento en veinte minutos.

Hablo por el radio transmisor a uno de mis dos guaruras, escucho un "entendido" como respuesta en el auricular y guardo el transmisor en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me pongo los guantes negros de cuero, una gorra del mismo color y los lentes de aviador Ray-Ban oscuros. Antes de salir tomo del perchero la gabardina marrón claro y me la pongo.

Normalmente no me visto tan extravagante, no tiendo a lucir como si fuera un espía o un agente secreto. No. En realidad lo hago por precaución y sutileza, por pasar desapercibido ante la cámara de los paparazzis las pocas veces que salgo de la mansión. Y mira que son pocas. Supongamos que tampoco soy una persona que lleve la palabra sencillez tatuada en al frente, me describiría más bien como una persona cero humildad. Lo avala el terreno de 22 acres, una mansión de 130 millones, una bodega con 87 autos de colección, ah, y una habitación-guardarropa abundante en Prada, Hermès, Fendi, Christian Dior, y modelos especiales del mejor diseñador que te puedas imaginar. Ser propietario mayoritario de 2500 hoteles esparcidos en más de 80 países, fundador de una marca famosa de relojes de alto lujo, junto a una línea de joyería, me permite acceder a ciertos deleites. Es lo único que le agradezco a mis padres, esta poderosa herencia que me he encargado de engrandecer.

Suena a una vida de ensueño, y lo es, para cualquiera. No obstante, tuve que pagar muy caro antes de poder gozar. Y, sigo pagando con intereses.

―Es raro que visites a Sasuke. Desde que lo conoces ¿cuántas veces lo has visto en persona? ¿Seis, siete? Seguro a él le sorprendió igual que a nosotros.

No respondo a Obito, mi otro guardaespaldas que va en el asiento del copiloto. Volteo hacia la ventana en la parte trasera del cadillac escalade, tuve que subir el cristal porque justo ahora el clima quiso ponerse nubloso y amenaza con llover. No me mal entiendas, amo la lluvia, en verdad la amo. Es lo único que he amado en mi maldita vida. Porque me recuerda a aquel día hace doce años, el día que recupere mi libertad y pude respirar aire fresco por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todo estaba oscuro, había sonido de sirenas, torretas con luces azules y rojas, y llovía a cántaros. El sonido de las gotas al tocar la tierra y el concreto de la calle sustituyó el resto del ruido. Sentir la lluvia en mi cara cuando miré al cielo, cuando salí de esa prisión en la que me mantuvieron… Por Dios que se sintió bien, tan bien que me puse a llorar.

Hoy se cumplen cincuenta y seis semanas. Un año y medio que a pasos pequeños puse todo de mí para superar mis miedos _._ Ha pasado un largo tiempo, y a pesar de los días y las horas invertidas en superar esta enfermedad, no he podido salir de ella por completo. Aún no puedo salir a la calle y aparentar que nada malo ocurre conmigo, o no como yo quisiera.

No puedo estar en un lugar concurrido, tampoco cruzar miradas con desconocidos. Suena mal, suena a una pesadilla de la que no puedo salir. Incluso puede llegar a parecer absurdo. Qué tontería ¿no? Fobia a la gente. Antropofobia le llama el psicólogo.

Durante muchos años tuve miedo de todos. Tenía miedo así se tratasen de dos personas, tenía miedo cuando me miraban a los ojos, cuando me hablaban. Todavía detesto que me miren, no soporto que me hablen. Por mucho tiempo me pregunté, ¿Por qué no pueden pasar simplemente de mí? ¿Por qué tienen que interesarse en un personaje como yo? Parecía que entre más trabajaba por pasar inadvertido, más atención ponían en mí. Imagino que son los resultados de ser una persona importante en el mundo empresarial.

A pesar del esfuerzo que pongo día con día, en aparentar que soy un hombre poderoso, frío pero fuerte, orgulloso, egocéntrico… A pesar de todo, la gente aún me mira extraño, como si fuera una peste, como si fuera un monstruo sin sentimientos. Y no niego que lo sea, yo estoy consciente de lo que soy y a donde pertenezco, y así yo sea una total mierda disfrazada con un traje de lujo impecable, incluso así soy mejor que muchos.

Soy un cobarde que finge ser fuerte. Un imbécil cubierto de cicatrices.

El señor Martín, el psicólogo que veo una vez por semana, dice que ha visto buenos resultados, pero todavía falta un largo camino por recorrer. Y sus sugerencias son lo que me llevan a buscar en persona a Sasuke Uchiha, un viejo amigo de la infancia que se convirtió en mi mano derecha, en mi único, real, y cercano amigo. El señor Martín me aconsejó que debo convivir con una persona por más tiempo de lo que hago para aprender a socializar sin temores, y eso excluye a Sasuke, mis guardaespaldas y a mi mayordomo Iruka.

Que estúpido. Cree que es muy fácil, pero no lo es. Mas no tengo salida, tengo que hacerlo por el bien de las inversiones, y, por mi bien… porque algún día sueño con tener una familia. Sí. Esta basura aún tiene esperanzas y sueña con una compañera que me apoye y me acepte junto con mis demonios, una mujer fuerte pero amable, que sea mi complemento… que me de muchos hijos a los que pueda heredar y forjar como hombres y mujeres sobresalientes, hacer con ellos todo lo que mi padres no pudieron.

Pero para eso todavía falta mucho camino por recorrer. Y no pierdo la fe en que un día así sea.

―Llegamos. ―Me avisa Obito. Se baja y abre la puerta de mi lado.

―Quédate aquí. Kakashi viene conmigo.

Caminamos hasta la entrada del edificio. Después de unos minutos estamos frente a la puerta del departamento de Sasuke. Toco apenas dos veces el timbre antes de que él abra.

―Adelante ―dice, invitándonos a entrar.

Doy unos pasos y me detengo antes de darle la cara. Quito los lentes de mi cara y aspiró fuerte percibiendo un olor a comida rápida, me molesta porque siendo un amante de la cocina culinaria jamás pediría _comida_ a domicilio, si es que se le puede llamar así. Paso el dedo índice sobre el librero blanco y lo froto en seguida, asegurándome de que el lugar este aceptablemente limpio como para sentirme cómodo.

―Siéntate. ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

―No, gracias. En realidad será rápido.

―Entiendo.

Kakashi se queda de pie frente a la puerta mientras yo hablo con Sasuke.

―¿Ya tienes a la persona?

―Sí. Su nombre es Neji Hyuga, nació en California pero sus padres son inmigrantes de Japón.

―Igual que nosotros ―digo, sin hacer contacto visual. Fijándome atentamente en cada detalle del departamento que piso por primera vez.

―Así es. Conozco a Neji desde hace tiempo, por eso me pareció el indicado para esto. Él es buena persona, profesional y prudente también. Puedo enviarte su información personal por e-mail, y cualquier dato que requieras.

―No.

―¿Quieres que te muestre una fotografía al menos?

―No. No es necesario. Confió en tu criterio ―lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos antes de poner de nuevo las gafas y darme la vuelta―. Le dices a tu, eh… conocido, que lo veo mañana a las cuatro en punto. ―Antes de salir me detengo―. Ah, y Sasuke, dile que no llegue tarde.

Respiro profundo, lleno cada espacio de mis pulmones cuando el guardia de seguridad del edificio abre la puerta y, afuera llueve. Si bien me trae recuerdos que quisiera arrancar por siempre de mi memoria, también me sabe a libertad. El aroma a tierra mojada, el sonido que se destaca. Todo.

Obito nos espera en la entrada con un paraguas en manos y uno extra para mí, el cual tuve que rechazar. Aunque sea un fugas momento, me gusta sentir las gotas de lluvia en mi rostro. No pasó más tiempo cuando Kakashi ya nos estaba poniendo en marcha de regreso a la mansión.

―¡Cuidado!

Escucho a Obito antes de que Kakashi detenga el carro de golpe. Me enderezo después de la sacudida, a tiempo para ver a un pequeño mocoso dar un golpe al cofre de mí cadilac 2018.

―¡Ten cuidado, imbécil!

No entiendo lo que gritó pero creo tener una idea. Después de todo que se puede esperar de gente como, eso.

Kakashi suena la bocina y el escuincle se aparta.

―Esa chica debe fijarse por donde va.

¿Chica? No era… Bueno, como sea. No me importa.

Rápidamente llegamos a casa. Luego me puse a resolver asuntos importantes referentes a la fábrica de relojes y joyería, y por ahora sólo queda esperar a mañana. Esperar a ese tal Neji y ver qué pasa. Porque si él no es lo que espero, o todo este show del _amigo por correspondencia_ no funciona, personalmente me encargaré de destruir el futuro de ese sujeto.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

TAEYEON ; Secret

* * *

 **Hinata.**

Hay tres cosas que no soporto: El _nosotros te llamamos_ al final de las entrevistas de trabajo. Los días de lluvia. Y a Sasuke Uchiha.

―¿Siempre han estado ahí?

―¿Qué cosa? ―Instintivamente me cruzo de brazos a la altura del pecho ante la mirada insistente y urgente de Sasuke.

―Eso… ellos. ―Señala con el dedo directo a mis brazos cruzados.

―Claro que sí. ¡Deja de mirarme, pervertido!

Me doy la vuelta, contraída en mi misma. Enojada, muriendo de vergüenza, con la cara tan roja que parecía que mis mejillas estaban por sangrar.

―¿Cómo es que nunca los había visto? Si hubiera sabido que tenías esos, dotes, tal vez no hubiera terminado contigo.

Giro mi cabeza con furia, dedicándole una mirada de _te estrellaré el jarrón en la cabeza si sigues hablando_.

―¡¿Qué tontería estás diciendo?! ¡Yo fui la que terminó contigo! Y no conoces más de mí porque ni siquiera llegaste a segunda base.

―No llegamos a segunda base porque yo no quise. ―Me guiña un ojo antes de ver la sonrisa arrogante que sabe perfectamente me vuelve loca. Pero el modo loca que hace quererte tirar de los pelos.

Gruño y resoplo fuerte por la nariz antes de girar de nuevo mi cabeza, dándole la espalda por completo.

¡Lo odio, prometo que lo hago! Es tan presumido, se cree que lo sabe todo, está seguro de que es el tipo más guapo y atractivo con el que jamás saldré y piensa que sigue teniendo control sobre mí. Pero está equivocado. Ya no soy la patética niña que tartamudeaba cuando la ponía nerviosa, ya no hay rastro de la chica tímida y dócil con la que salió. Prefiero mil veces clavar espinas en mis pies todas las mañanas que volver a ser su novia.

Me muevo de lugar, aún protegiendo mi cuerpo con mis manos, anhelando que la amiga maquilladora de Sasuke llegue con las cosas que dijo que traería antes de irse, antes de quitarme la ropa y dejarme solamente en una playera de licra de tirantes y un bóxer que me prestó el individuo aquí presente. Todo porque _sólo me voy a tardar unos minutos, chicos_.

Ino Yamanaka es una famosa maquilladora de Holllywood que frecuentemente alardea en grande sobre sus propias creaciones, yo me imagino algo así como _White Chicks_ , amiga de Sasuke además, y si mi intuición no me falla también es su ex. Es la que, según su propia boca, podrá hacer que mi aspecto se vea varonil… sin mencionar el conseguir ocultar mi cuerpo.

―Sigues siendo infantil, Hinata.

Su voz me trae de vuelta a mi realidad, al escenario donde tengo que hacerme pasar por mi hermano para trabajar con un tal Naruto no sé qué, un millonario que no sabe qué hacer con su dinero, así que como no puede comprar amigos por eBay los alquila en la página donde trabaja Neji, esa de Amigo por Correspondencia. Qué patético debe ser ese hombre para recurrir a una página boba. Bueno, no tanto como una que tiene que estar a merced de su odioso ex novio para salvar la vida de su hermano.

―Tú sigues siendo tan tú ―pongo los ojos en blanco cuando me encuentro de nuevo frente a él.

Sasuke se ríe sin ganas. No percibo si son mis nervios pero lo noto tenso, porque cada dos minutos se frota las manos, cada cinco echa la cabeza hacia atrás y los lados para tronar el cuello, y cada diez veo que está por decirme algo pero se queda callado. Así está bien, que se quede callado toda la vida, o hasta que yo salga de aquí.

―¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde?

Me atraganto cuando lo veo con esa expresión de seriedad en su cara. Evito mirarlo más.

―¿Q-Qué? ―repito de inmediato, haciéndole creer que no comprendí, pero claro que lo hago. Y me da mala espina, y muchas ganas de vomitar.

―Me preguntaba si querías…

La puerta del departamento se abre repentinamente, gracias al cielo, y entra Ino, la sensual y extravagante mujer rubia amiga y algo más de Sasuke, y entonces yo la bendigo en silencio por llegar en el momento adecuado e interrumpir nuestra charla nada agradable.

―¡He vuelto! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No hicieron nada malo sin mí, verdad? ―dice empujando unas maletas, que más bien parecen ataúdes. Yo me río por cortesía, pero mi risa decía _incómodo_ por toda su extensión.

―N-No, estábamos hablando de… cosas sin importancia. ―Ino sonríe cómplice, enviando miradas entre nosotros. Camino hacia ella y comienzo a interesarme en las maletas para cambiar rápido de tema―. ¿Qué trajiste?

―Hinata, en verdad eres muy linda. Ahora entiendo por qué Sasuke me cambió por ti.

Oh. Por. Dios. ¿Es en serio? ¡Quiero que está tortura termine ya, si no es mucho pedir! Y en respuesta el grillito en mi cabeza me dice _apenas es el prólogo de tu triste novela, perdedora._

―Y-Yo, n-no sé qué decir.

―¡Ay! No te molestes, mira, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Hoy soy felizmente casada con un hombre que amo y él a mí, y todo se lo debo a que Sasuke rompió conmigo para poder salir contigo. Es un modo extraño de hacerlo pero, se lo agradezco.

¿Si salgo corriendo de aquí ya mismo me vería mal? ¿O sí es una opción?

―Deja de decir estupideces, Ino. Hinata ya tiene suficientes cosas en que pensar. Mejor concéntrate en hacer bien tu trabajo, que para eso te pagué.

Por una vez en la vida, gracias Sasuke.

―Ay, ya, no es para tanto. No es mi culpa que Hina se haya dado cuenta a tiempo que es demasiado para ti y te terminara. Lamento mucho si herí tu ego de macho.

Me quedo sin palabras, con la mirada al suelo y mordiendo mi labio inferior. No quiero ver la cara de Sasuke porque, puedo presentirlo, también me culpará de este mal momento estoy segura.

Ino toma mis mejillas con sus manos y me levanta el rostro. Mi mirada y la de ella se conectan por dos segundos, después veo sus ojos moverse por toda mi cara.

―Mmm… Síp, va a ser un trabajo muy complicado porque tienes los rasgos muy femeninos y delicados, sin mencionar tu cuerpo. También hay un detalle importante, y es tu cabello. Si bien hay chicos que lo usan largo pero, no tanto como el tuyo. Así que si no te molesta lo voy a cortar hasta los hombros ¿sí?

―Sí.

―No estés nerviosa. Es difícil, pero no imposible. Todo saldrá bien. ―Me sonríe y cierra un ojo.

Algo me dice que juzgue mal a Ino, porque al principio creía que iba a ser odiosa al estilo Sasuke, pero ahora pienso lo contrarío porque con ella me siento tranquila, confío en ella así no la conozca realmente.

Las horas pasaron. Fueron más de lo que imaginé. Pero el resultado ha valido cada minuto de jalones, regaños, dolor y cansancio.

Me miro en el espejo y, veo a una persona completamente diferente. No, esa no soy yo, ¿o sí? A partir de hoy, Ino Yamanaka puede seguir presumiendo de su trabajo, porque en verdad es muy buena en lo que hace, tanto que me cuesta creer que soy yo la que está de pie mirando su reflejo.

―¡Wow!

―Sí, wow.

Quisiera poder decir más, no sólo quedarme boquiabierta. Quiere decirle detalladamente lo increíble que es todo esto, y lo maravillosamente impresionada que estoy. Honestamente, no creí que esto fuera posible.

Ino sonríe emocionada, la puedo ver en el espejo, y me toma de los hombros desde atrás.

―Te vez guapo, Hinata. Podría pedirte una cita, si no estuviera casada. Ahora vuelvo, iré por Sasuke para que te vea. El pobre debe estar cansado de esperar, eso le pasa por querer quedarse hasta que terminara.

Ella sale de la habitación y yo sigo con la boca abierta. En verdad, soy otra, otro mejor dicho. Mi cabello ahora corto está atado en una coleta baja, mi fleco inclinado hacia un lado y recortado. Ino me maquilló y me dijo paso a paso como hacerlo por alguna emergencia. Usó una mezcla de tonos para simular que me afeito, y con algo más de maquillaje me dibujó líneas en el contorno de mi rostro, para lucir una mandíbula detallada. Me hizo unas cejas un poco más espesas que las mías, pelo por pelo, gracias a que consiguió utilería en un set de grabación… todo parece tan real.

El cuerpo, que era lo más difícil a mi parecer, está oculto por completo sin hacerme ver como una botarga. Puso una venda en mis senos, muy apretada al principio, después usó un material extraño en mi estómago, que dijo era de platsil gel o algo así, y lo ajustó a la proporción de mis pechos, para que se vea parejo mi _pectoral_ con el abdomen. Lo mismo hizo con mis piernas y brazos, por eso llevo pantalón y un suéter de manga larga y cuello de tortuga. Me veo un poco regordeta, pero no es para tanto… de hecho no, me veo muy bien. Creo, que me gusta cómo me veo de hombre.

Por fin puedo decir, que esto realmente puede funcionar.

―¡Sasuke, te presento al nuevo Neji Hyuga!

Me doy la vuelta cuando los veo entrar en la habitación. Y como lo predije, no hay reacción alguna por parte de él. _¿Qué esperabas, Hinata? ¿Un "te ves asombrosa"? Recuerda de quien se trata._

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ―Insiste Ino.

Yo bajo el rostro, sin pensarlo antes, y en seguida me arrepiento de hacer ver como si me afectara el que no diga nada. Y sí, lo acepto, mentí. Tal vez si me importa un poco su opinión.

―Sus ojos ―dice de repente, con seriedad indiferente. Yo levantó el rostro.

―¿Cómo?

―Sus ojos todavía lucen femeninos. Sus pestañas son largas y bonitas, no parecen las de un hombre.

Reprimo una sonrisa, en su lugar aprieto los labios.

―Ah, eso tiene arreglo.

Ino corre a su neceser y saca unos lentes pequeños de aumento. Me los pone y se retira unos pasos hacia atrás.

―Listo. Ahora sí estás completa. No te preocupes por los anteojos, no tiene graduación.

―Muchas gracias, Ino. Te debo mucho.

―No es nada.

Ella levanta el pulgar y sonríe.

―Bien. Si terminaron, entonces vámonos. A Naruto le molestan los retrasos.

 **...**

Fue un largo camino. Muy largo porque estuvimos ensayando mi voz varonil, y después de varios intentos y regaños por fin lo logré. Me costó cinco veces de: " _No, así no. Más grueso. Menos grueso. Más ronco. Menos forzado"._ Hasta que por fin lo hice, ahora soy un paquete completo de masculinidad.

Sasuke y yo entramos en esa increíble e innecesariamente enorme mansión. Nos recibió un señor muy simpático, Iruka. Y me relajó que se tragara por completo el cuento de que yo soy Neji. Me siento un poco más segura ahora. Pero, me olvidé de un aspecto muy importante y que yo sé desde hoy va a ser un grave problema. Soy una mujer completamente heterosexual, y así como me gustó Sasuke en su momento, puede llegar otro que provoque reacciones en mí, incluso más fuertes que las del pasado.

―Espera aquí. Voy a buscarlo ―dice Sasuke, y se va no sé a dónde.

Estoy dando una vuelta por el salón principal de la casa cuando escucho cerca una canción que reconozco perfectamente. _Dream a little dream of me_ de _Ella Fitzgerald y Louis Armstrong,_ sin duda alguna.

No puedo evitarlo y me dejo guiar por el sonido hermoso que me fascina. Llego hasta una habitación y con mucho sigilo abro la puerta despacio, asomando primero la cabeza. Veo una oficina, como un despacho si no me equivoco, y cerca de una ventana está el tocadiscos puesto con una de mis canciones favoritas. Pero mi atención es atraída a un sujeto sentado en el sofá de cuero negro tomando algo en un vaso de cristal.

Su cabello rubio desordenado y luminoso. Sus ojos, aunque no puedo verlos bien de perfil, se ven hermosos, azules resplandecientes, divinamente moldeados, me atraparon desde que lo vi. Su rostro es perfecto, cada detalle, cada rincón es bien parecido. Es la definición exacta de apuesto.

Sigo parada ahí y aún no me nota, y eso me agrada porque puedo seguir absurdamente embobada con él. Mis mejillas arden como nunca lo habían hecho. Mi corazón duele, mi pecho quema. No entiendo qué significa, por qué me siento así con sólo mirar de lejos a este desconocido.

¡¿Qué me ocurre?! ¿Será la música? ¿Será que es increíblemente atractivo? ¡¿Por qué de repente me siento en calma?! Nunca en mi vida sentí tanta paz como la que siento ahora mismo. Me siento como si hubiese estado dormida por mucho tiempo y apenas abriera los ojos a la vida. Este sentimiento desconocido, ¿qué es?

 _¿Quién eres, y qué me has hecho?_


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

JACKSON WANG ; Okey

* * *

 **Naruto**

* * *

Ojalá fuera tan fácil como un botón de reinicio. Lo presiono y todo estaría como nuevo. Sin recuerdos oscuros, solitarios, dolorosos, simplemente yo comenzando otra vez. Daría lo que fuera por desaparecer el mundo vacío y profundo de mi corazón. Lo único que quiero, mi aspiración en la vida es… Ser feliz.

Yo, quiero reiniciar.

―Se acaban de ir los jardineros que contratamos. Debes ver cómo quedó el jardín principal, les pedí que hicieran esculturas de animales, la de elefante es tamaño real.

―Más tarde, tal vez.

―¿Te sientes mal? Te noto distante. ¿Es por el chico que va a venir?

Dejo la jarra de agua sobre la mesita de cristal.

―Sí ―digo, después de un corto silencio.

Si hay alguien que conoce cada detalle de mi pesadilla convertida en realidad, es él, mi mayordomo, Iruka Umino. También es la única persona a la que no puedo mentir. Él conoce mi pasado, estuvo conmigo cuando me encontraron en algún rincón de Brasil, durante el trayecto a casa y desde entonces. Porque a pesar de la muerte de mis papás, Iruka no dejó de buscarme, fue la promesa que le hizo a mamá cuando el cáncer la venció antes de poder reencontrarnos. Él no se rindió aun cuando papá sí lo hizo.

―Al inicio puede ser duro, pero poco a poco se irá haciendo algo normal. En unos meses al fin podrás salir con una chica. Imagina que en unos años estarás planeando una boda y pidiéndome a mí ser el padrino.

Me río tajante. Es increíble que él tenga más esperanzas en mí que yo.

―Sal de aquí, Iruka. Quiero estar solo.

No dice nada, simplemente obedece, como todo el mundo.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, entonces me aproximo al tocadiscos _B &O_ y pongo mi álbum preferido, _Ella and Louis,_ para relajarme. Me siento en el sillón de cuero frente al tocadiscos concentrándome únicamente en la música que me ayuda a reflexionar.

Hay demasiadas cosas ocultas en mí. Cosas que me hicieron cambiar.

No sólo ataron mis pies y mis manos cuando me encerraron en esa habitación sombría. También lo hicieron con mi confianza, y debido a eso ahora todo es gente con máscaras.

Siempre es lo mismo. A la gente sólo le importa la apariencia falsa, el número en tu cuenta bancaria y la cantidad de veces en que tu nombre aparece en las revistas influyentes. Y relativamente eso me puso las cosas un nivel más fácil, de un diez a un nueve, porque es algo que puedo manejar sin tener que exponerme.

Con el tiempo aprendí que si mientes con seguridad, la gente comienza a creer lo que aparentas ser. Si hablas con un tono de voz fuerte y detonando superioridad puedes hacer que hagan a voluntad lo que se te venga en gana sin tener que requerir la elocuencia. Y que el miedo es el único medio confiable para controlar.

Después de un episodio traumático cada persona tiende a responder de distintas maneras. Algunos en sus casos prefieren darle fin a todo de una manera fácil y rápida, algo que no niego en su momento llegué a considerar razonable. Sin embargo, elegí otro camino. Dejé de ser la víctima y me convertí en el victimario. Generé un merecido odio y entonces culpé a todos. A mis padres por no buscarme a tiempo, a la policía por no cumplir con su trabajo, a los investigadores que contrataron Minato y Kushina Uzumaki por no esforzarse, a la persona que me ofreció dulces ese día en el parque e hice que el secuestro fuera más sencillo. A las asquerosas y enfermas mujeres, y en casos especiales hombres, que pagaban sórdidas cantidades por abusar de mí no importaba que tan pequeño o lastimado estuviese.

Todo está conectado, todo es una cadena de hierro que se vincula y se ensambla al punto en donde me encuentro ahora. Convertido en un tipo millonario con aparente odio al mundo, con un problema psicológico que pocos saben, consumido en las sombras de la soledad y el rencor. Atado a un pasado tortuoso que me acompaña en cada pensamiento del día, en cada sueño de la noche.

Es una estupidez redundante y también desgastante el creer que algún día podré caminar al lado de una mujer sin sentir miedo, sin recordar cada maldita hora que pasé pidiendo al Dios que nunca me escuchó porqué ninguna clienta llegara ese día, o que no fueran tan duras, rogaba por que metieran más veneno en mis venas y no sentir el dolor físico y mental que el proceso provocaba. Aunque todo eso se terminó, no puedo arrancarlo simplemente de lo que soy ahora.

No estoy listo para salir del pozo profundo en el que he caído, no puedo ver la luz y tomar la libertad con mis manos y hacerla mía por completo porque no me siento preparado. Si bien una parte de mí me impide rescindir de lo mucho que he avanzado, el fantasma del pasado es grande y poderoso, ocupa un gran espacio todavía que se niega a abandonar.

―No tiene caso ―digo en voz alta. Miro la hora en mi reloj. Son las cuatro con seis minutos, ese tipo Neji ya se retrasó, eso le resta puntos de todos modos.

Bebo lo último de agua que queda en el vaso de cristal y me levanto del sillón. Me quedo estático cuando veo a una persona que jamás he visto, mirándome extrañamente desde la entrada de mi despacho.

Sé que he fruncido el rostro y mi respiración se ha intensificado, estoy consciente de que debería hacer algo al respecto, hacerle frente y exigir que salga de inmediato. Pero mi cuerpo no me obedece.

Luego vienen pensamientos sobre otro secuestro y eso hace que pueda sentir mi corazón latiendo en la garganta.Rápidamente borro esa idea. Porque primero tendrían que atravesar la seguridad impenetrable de mi terreno, posteriormente pasar sobre Kakashi y Obito, esos malditos expertos en armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y por último tener suerte y burlar la seguridad de la mansión. Todo esto solo significaba algo; lo dejaron entrar, y asumo que se trata de ese Neji Hyuga amigo de Sasuke.

No puedo describir lo molesto que estoy, furioso, frenético, lo cual debo admitir me sorprende un poco, porque no siento temor o incomodidad como suelo hacerlo ante un desconocido. Por el contrario, ver a ese chico me da rabia, no me parece adecuada la manera en que me está sonriendo, es como si le agradara conocerme, me observa de un modo muy desagradable. ¡No soy un maldito cachorro para que me mire enternecido!

Inconscientemente, por el enfado, termino por apretar fuerte mis puños y por consecuente el vaso se rompe. Veo al chico exaltarse, y cuando me doy cuenta de cierto ardor volteo a ver mi mano. Estoy sangrando mientras sujeto un montón de pedazos de vidrio.

 _Lo que faltaba._

―¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien? ―dice, con una voz muy frágil para ser de un varón.

Lo veo correr hacia mí. Y, no sé qué hacer. Entro en pánico en seguida. Nunca nadie había estado tan cerca de mí sin mi consentimiento, y no es como que pase a menudo. Quiero detenerlo, alejarlo, pero mi voz no sale y mis brazos y piernas no se mueven. Intento retroceder y tropiezo torpemente con la nada, me voy de espalda y caigo sentado.

Él se acerca hasta arrodillarse delante de mí, toma mi mano lastimada con las suyas, y, es extraño porque no siento miedo, ni repulsión, o molestia. Al contrario, me tomo el tiempo para analizar sus manos, su piel, es increíblemente suave y caliente. Por alguna razón el recuerdo de Kushina viene a mí, aquella vez antes del secuestro, cuando me caí y tuve un raspón, ella tomó mis manos de la misma manera, y se siente casi igual. ¿Por qué?

Cierro el puño apretando sus dedos, ignorando las pequeñas punzadas de dolor por las heridas. No entiendo por qué lo hice, sólo lo hice y ya. Lo miro detalladamente, más de lo que me atrevería. Lleva el cabello largo y atado, debajo de esos lentes esconde unos extraños pero interesantes ojos grises, largas y abundantes pestañas oscuras como su cabello lacio. Tez increíblemente blanca, como si no hubiese salido al sol por mucho tiempo. Parece una chica, tiene las facciones de una, sin embargo puedo notar de lejos que no lo es. Y de cierta forma, agradezco que no lo sea.

―¿En dónde está el botiquín de emergencia? ―pregunta, muy cerca de mi cara, tan cerca que puedo ver sus finos labios humedecerse con la saliva de la lengua. Estoy en automático desde ahora. Señalo la estantería de la esquina superior―. No te muevas, espera aquí.

Me suelta y por un instante no sé el motivo pero quise detenerlo. Se levanta y luego regresa rápidamente. Lo veo humedecer algodón con agua oxigenada.

―Déjame ver. ―No espera mi respuesta y vuelve a agarrar mi mano lastimada. La limpia con cuidado, y yo, no puedo dejar de mirarle, no quiero dejar de hacerlo. La forma en que dibuja una ligera sonrisa, la forma en que apresa mi mano y como se siente su piel es, raro. Me hace sentir perturbadoramente bien―. Ya está. Voy a envolverla con una venda.

 _¡Deja de verlo y despierta!_

Escuchó el grito de mi cabeza.

¡¿Pero qué mierda me pasa?! Cómo es posible que me permitiera llegar tan lejos.

―¿Qué sucede aquí? ―Esa voz es de Sasuke, miro hacia la puerta y ahí está él.

Recobro la razón en menos de un segundo y vuelvo a ser yo. Empujo al desconocido fuerte hasta tumbarlo y apartarlo lejos de mí. Me pongo de pie apresuradamente arrebatándole la venda y comienzo a enrollarla mientras camino a la salida.

―¿Estás bien, Naruto? ―pregunta Sasuke. No respondo porque a pesar de que no hacíamos nada malo siento mucha vergüenza, que claramente no voy a demostrar. Sólo paso por un lado de él envolviendo mi mano.

―¡Eres Naruto Uzumaki! Lo siento, no me presente, soy Neji Hyuga.

Me detengo antes de salir, sigo dándole la espalda

―Sé quién eres. ―entonces sigo andando.

Los escucho venir detrás de mí, me alcanzan en el salón principal. Me detengo nuevamente y doy la vuelta antes de tomar camino hacia mi habitación en el segundo piso. Sasuke intenta disculparse mientras el chico está escudándose detrás de él.

 _¿Ahora quién es el cachorrito inofensivo?_

Reprimo una sonrisa porque no quiero que se sienta cómodo. Me dirijo a él directamente, interrumpiendo a Sasuke e ignorando por completo lo que trataba de decir.

―Entras en mi casa sin ser anunciado, te atreves a pasearte como si fuera un lugar público, entras en mi despacho sin tocar, y todavía tuviste el descaro de acercarte a mí con confianza.

―Yo… ―Da un paso hacia enfrente, mira a Sasuke pidiéndole ayuda. Debo aceptar que ese destello cobarde no me agradó.

―Eso fue todo. Quiero que los dos se vayan ―dije, después de verlo jugar con sus dedos y tartamudear.

―Mira, Naruto, fue mi culpa. Neji no lo volverá a hacer.

―Exacto. No lo volverá a hacer porque no va a volver a poner un pie en mi casa. Te agradezco por tu ayuda, pero no creo que este, amigo tuyo, pueda servir de algo.

Lo veo bajar el rostro.

 _¿Acaso estás a punto de llorar, mocoso?_

Me doy cuenta de que lo he mirado por un largo tiempo, otra vez, y creo que he sonreído por un instante. Sin embargo, me he sorprendido a mí mismo. Desde que puedo recordar no he hablado de esa forma con nadie que conozca por primera vez. Me refiero a que mirar a los ojos, y al mismo tiempo hablar con seguridad se me es muy difícil. Pero esta vez no fue así.

―¡Lo siento mucho! ―el chico alza la voz. Ni siquiera me mira, no ha levantado la cabeza y puedo notar que tiene cerrados los ojos―. Yo, me dejé llevar por la canción que tenía puesta. No fue mi intención ser un entrometido. ¡Por favor, deme otra oportunidad!

 _Interesante._

―¿Te gusta esa música?

―Sí ―alza la mirada. ¿Por qué me conmueve?―. Conozco todas las canciones de Louis Armstrong, porque desde niño mi vecina las escuchaba todo el día. _Dream a little dream of me_ es de mis canciones favoritas. Y cómo no gustar si son obras de arte, las letras, la música, el sonido del saxofón.

 _Muy bien, mocoso, te doy el beneficio de la duda._

―Está bien. Sasuke, puedes irte. Tú te quedas. ―Señalo a Neji, y lo veo sonreír ligeramente. También me pareció que, ¿se sonrojó?


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

JEONG EUN JI ; Your garden

* * *

 **Hinata**

 _¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?!_

No puedo pensar en otra cosa. Es como ver la perfección encarnada en un ser humano hermoso. Quizás exagero, ¿o quién sabe? Lo único que logro comprender es que tengo que dejar de mirarlo, decir algo, hacer que me note y no meterme en problemas, porque si me preguntan qué quiero justo en este momento es seguir observándolo, sin que se dé cuenta, quedarme junto a ese hombre que no conozco pero ha despertado más sentimientos que los dos años que estuve en una relación.

Sin embargo, esa vocecita en mi cabeza me recuerda que nada dura para siempre, como el cariño y los buenos momentos entre Sasuke y yo. Él me ayudo a comprobar que lo que fácil llega fácil se va.

No quiero enamorarme, no quiero poner toda mi confianza de nuevo en alguien que al final la va a destruir, después de tanto que me costó reconstruirla y reforzarla. No quiero entregar todo mi amor a la primera, y esto, este sentir en mi corazón, me está llevando la contraria, por un camino que no he explorado.

―No tiene caso.

Dice de repente y se levanta. Su voz no es como la suponía, incluso me hizo sentir una electricidad que me erizo los vellos de la nuca.

Se detiene en cuanto me ve y por su expresión sé que no le he agradado. Su rostro se arruga de inmediato, como si hubiese visto a su peor enemigo, no exactamente como el de una pesadilla pero si algo que detesta.

Me siento incómoda. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Salir de ahí o presentarme?

Intento decir algo, mas no encuentro las palabras adecuadas. Además no me siento segura si está mentira va a funcionar, porque siendo sincera creo que me va a descubrir más pronto de lo que aposté. No me queda más que sonreírle amablemente y dejar que él haga el primer movimiento, con la esperanza de que se trague este cuento fácilmente.

Escucho un _crack_ y veo como con su mano ha quebrado el vaso de cristal. ¡Está sangrando, y mucho!

―¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Corro hacia él inconscientemente, porque realmente me preocupó, tanto que olvide controlar el timbre de mi voz. Espero y ruego porque no lo haya notado. Si sí, estaré frita, aparte Sasuke me va a matar.

Él retrocede cuando me acerco. Lo sigo hasta el suelo, me inclino apoyada en mis rodillas y rápidamente agarro su mano herida. La observo con atención, dando un vistazo a las cortadas que tiene y me cercioro de que no sean tan graves como para que necesite llamar por ayuda. Gracias al cielo no fue así, son heridas poco profundas, con un desinfectante y unas gasas será más que suficiente.

Trago duramente saliva cuando aprieta mi mano. Puedo sentir que con su pulgar acaricia mi mano, sin importarle que está dejando sangre sobre mi piel. Y debido a eso mi corazón se ha acelerado como nunca, siento que algo se incinera adentro de mí, en mi garganta, siento que estoy a punto de desmayarme por lo nerviosa que me he puesto. En este punto, el tiempo se ha detenido.

Respiro lentamente por la boca para relajarme. Pero mi pulso se vuelve a incrementar cuando me doy cuenta de que me está mirando, con demasiada atención, como un escultor a su obra de arte, o no sé, el caso es que lo hace intensamente. ¡Dios, puedo morir en este momento!

 _¿Qué hago ahora?_

―¿En dónde está el botiquín de emergencia? ―pregunto con mi voz temblorosa, mirando el movimiento de sus ojos azules que viajan suavemente a mis labios. No puedo evitarlo, así que los lamo sin darme cuenta―. No te muevas

Muy a mi pesar lo suelto. Puedo asegurar que por unas milésimas de segundo apretó más su mano para no dejarme, pero sé que fue sólo mi imaginación y me deprime un poco.

No suelo gustarle a los hombres como él, bien parecidos, educados, importantes. Sasuke fue una excepción y ahora después de un tiempo logré comprender que salía conmigo porque se sentía comprometido con Neji, no creo que realmente sintiera algo por mí, o siquiera le atrajera. Las chicas como yo no tenemos tanta suerte.

Busco rápido el botiquín y regreso con él. Humedezco un algodón y vuelvo a tomar su mano.

―Déjame ver.

Me concentro en limpiar con cuidado y no en mirarlo, y aunque lo hago, puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí. No entiendo por qué lo hace, ¿será así con todo el mundo? Algo me dice que no, entonces, ¿le gusté?

Sonrió por la idea de parecerle atractiva a este tipo tan encantador. Luego recuerdo que estoy vestida de chico y esa sonrisa se curva hacia abajo.

―Ya está. Voy a envolverla con una venda.

 _¿Será gay?_

Bueno, Sasuke dijo que no. Pero también dijo que no le gustaban las mujeres. Todo este asunto es muy extraño y alarmante. No debería interesarme y enfocarme exclusivamente en lo que he venido hacer, mas no puedo estar tranquila con esta duda en mi cabeza.

―¿Qué sucede aquí?

Ambos volteamos hacia la puerta de la oficina. Sasuke estaba ahí todo el tiempo y nosotros no lo habíamos percibido. Y de la nada, el sujeto guapo me empuja fuerte hacia atrás, me arrebata la venda y se levanta sin importarle dejarme allí tirada. Entonces una vez más me doy cuenta de que las apariencias engañan, igual como pasó con mi ex.

No necesito otro Sasuke en mi vida.

―¿Estás bien, Naruto?

En seguida la luz se alumbra ante mis ojos. Inclusive me siento más apenada.

 _¡Que tonta! ¿Cómo no lo intuí antes?_

―¡Eres Naruto Uzumaki? ―Carraspeo aclarando mi garganta y forzar mi voz―. Lo siento, no me presenté. Soy Neji Hyuga.

―Sé quién eres ―dice sin darme la cara, tan cortante como si fuera de la realeza hablándole a un plebeyo.

Bien, punto a mi favor, es engreído así que no podré enamorarme de él. Es todo lo que no necesito en mi vida. Hasta aquí llegó la magia, los fuegos artificiales de emociones que encendió los acaba de apagar antes de que llegaran al cielo.

Me levanto del suelo y sacudo mi pantalón. Antes de salir Sasuke me agarra fuerte del brazo y me jala bruscamente hacia él. Sin importarle que el señor Uzumaki está a unos metros de distancia.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa?

―¡Ah! Fue un accidente ―trato de hablar bajo como él.

―Sabía que lo ibas a arruinar, Hinata, pero no esperaba que lo hicieras tan pronto.

―¡Suéltame! ―me libero de él. Ahora me siento enojada, no porque tal vez mi tonto ex tenga razón, sino porque él tiene la razón. Otro maldito motivo que darle para que piense que soy una chica infantil y torpe―. Como siempre no espero nada de ti, así que puedes pensar lo que quieras. Yo no tuve la culpa.

―¿De qué estás hablando? Sólo, mantente callada y detrás de mí. Voy a tratar de arreglar esto, déjamelo a mí. No hables más ¿Okey?

 _Sí, claro._

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Sasuke va con Naruto sin esperar a que yo le responda. Incluso yo sé cuándo pierdo. Y ahora me toca ser la misma perdedora de todos los días. Lo único que me preocupa es que ya no tendré el dinero para pagar el hospital.

 _Neji…_

―Escucha, Naruto, me disculpo por cualquier torpeza que haya cometido Neji. Estoy seguro de que no fue su intención.

Pasa directamente de Sasuke y me mira con esos ojos feroces rencorosos.

―Entras en mi casa sin ser anunciado, te atreves a pasearte como si fuera un lugar público, entras en mi despacho sin tocar, y todavía tuviste el descaro de acercarte a mí con confianza.

―Yo…

Doy un paso al frente. Lo primero que hago es mirar a Sasuke esperando que no esté tan molesto conmigo. Me aborrezco por aún creer que necesito la aprobación mi ex novio.

Estoy nerviosa. Tartamudeo cuando lo estoy, y se supone que soy un chico, ¿qué clase de chico tartamudea y juega con sus dedos?

―Eso fue todo. Quiero que los dos se vayan

―Mira, Naruto, fue mi culpa. Neji no lo volverá a hacer.

―Exacto. No lo volverá a hacer porque no va a volver a poner un pie en mi casa. Te agradezco por tu ayuda, pero no creo que este, amigo tuyo, pueda servir de algo.

Maldición. ¿Ahora qué se supone que haga? ¿Me arrodillo a sus pies pidiendo perdón por querer auxiliarlo cuando pensé que lo requería? ¿Me pongo a llorar como una bebé indefensa pidiendo ayuda? Por supuesto que no, jamás voy a permitir que me vuelvan a humillar. Me tomó mucho tiempo salir adelante como para que un patán guapo que se cree superior venga y me destruya la autoestima que tanto me esforcé por recuperar.

Voy a demostrarle a Sasuke Uchiha y a Naruto Uzumaki que no van a hacer conmigo lo que quieran, van a ver ahora mismo lo valiente que puedo ser y que nadie podrá intimidarme. No sé qué vaya a lograr con esto, pero les haré ver que no me voy a quedar callada, así me cueste mucho hacerlo.

―¡Lo siento mucho! Yo, me dejé llevar por la canción que tenía puesta. No fue mi intención ser un entrometido. ¡Por favor, deme otra oportunidad!

Me hubiese gustado poder decir otra cosa. ¿Pero a quién quiero engañar? El hombre me gustó mucho, y si me gusta automáticamente me va a poner nerviosa.

―¿Te gusta esa música?

―Sí ―respondo rápidamente―. Conozco todas las canciones de Louis Armstrong, porque desde niño mi vecina las escuchaba todo el día. _Dream a little dream of me_ es de mis canciones favoritas. Y cómo no gustar si son obras de arte, las letras, la música, el sonido del saxofón.

―Está bien. Sasuke, puedes irte. Tú te quedas.

Me apunta directamente y, creo que me he sonrojado. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan encantador?! Bueno, creo que eso no importa tanto ahora. ¡Me alegra tanto tener otra oportunidad!

―Pensé que sólo venía a presentarse. No estaba al tanto de que desearas que Neji se quedara hoy.

Y como de costumbre, Sasuke tiene que estropear mis planes.

―Ciertamente no. No lo tenía planeado. ¿Hay algún inconveniente con que se quede?

―Sí. Neji tiene, cosas, que hacer.

 _¡Claro que no!_ Miro a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién le da derecho de decidir por mí?

―En realidad si tengo algo de tiempo. La _cosa_ que haga más tarde puede esperar para otro día. Con gusto me quedo para comenzar a trabajar con usted.

―En ese caso también me quedo. No puedo dejar que Neji se vaya solo a su casa.

Sasuke se acerca más a mí, y al mismo tiempo Naruto lo hace, ambos tan imponentes. Estoy en el medio de los dos sintiéndome una miniatura. Estoy al borde del colapso, mis rodillas están a punto de doblarse.

―No es necesario. Puedo hacer que lo lleven Obito o Kakashi.

―Sí es necesario. Neji no se siente cómodo causando molestias.

―S-Si qui-quieren puedo…

―No me molesto. Sólo quiero mostrarle lo esencial de la casa y luego lo envío sano y salvo. Después de todo va a estar mucho tiempo aquí, conmigo. Trabajando, claro.

―Entonces no veo el problema por quedarme. No importa si los acompaño.

―E-Escuchen, p-por favor…

―¿Por qué no quieres dejarlo solo? ¿No confías en mí? ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerle algo malo?

―No es eso, confío en ti. Lo que pasa es que yo soy el responsable de Neji. Es algo torpe y temo que pueda perder el trabajo.

―Te doy mi palabra de que eso no va a pasar. Hoy no.

―No estoy seguro de eso.

Los dos están demasiado cerca de mí, casi encima. No puedo ni mirarlos a la cara por la embarazosa situación. Tengo que parar lo que sea que estén tramando, porque sé que ninguno va a dar su brazo a torcer. Uno de ellos tiene que perder por esta vez. Decidirlo.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

RED VELVET ; Dumb Dumb

* * *

 **HINATA**

Trato de mantener una postura fuerte y neutral, sin demostrar ni una minúscula señal de lo emocionada, y nerviosa, que estoy porque dos hombres como ellos se estén peleando por mí, bueno no por mí, pero casi.

―¡Escuchen los dos! ¡Déjenme hablar! ―alzo la voz fuerte hasta llamar su atención. Cuando lo hago Naruto se da la vuelta para alejarse, al mismo tiempo Sasuke retrocede unos pasos―. Me voy a quedar. Sasuke, vete por favor, déjame hacer esto a mí, yo me comunico contigo cuando termine.

Escucho una leve risa burlona de Naruto, y por los ojos comprimidos de Sasuke clavados como lanzas en el ser perfectamente sublime detrás de mí, asumo que no le parece en lo absoluto mi decisión no preferente y nada influenciable por el encanto de mi nuevo jefe.

Algo que no logro comprender es la insistencia de Sasuke, dudo mucho que sea por celos. Diablos, no. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Él jamás mostró celos por mí, y tampoco creo que lo haga por protegerme, no le importo lo suficiente como para que quiera hacerlo. Aun así no puedo descifrar por qué está a la defensiva.

―Está bien. Lo hago por ti, por los viejos tiempos. ―¡Eso sonó terriblemente mal! Puedo asegurar que mi cara no lo dejó pasar. Justo ahora está tan roja que no pasará inadvertida. Además Sasuke está extremadamente cerca de mí. Si no estuviera completamente segura, apostaría que me iba a tocar el rostro, pero eso sería arriesgarlo todo―. Me retiro, Naruto, fue un gusto verte.

Después de eso, Naruto lo acompaña a la puerta.

No puedo estar reviviendo viejos sentimientos por Sasuke Uchiha otra vez. No, eso sería lo más terrible y deshonroso que hiciera una persona en mis zapatos. A pesar de que a veces me guste cerrar los ojos y volar a los recuerdos buenos, cuando fui enteramente feliz y no lo sabía, justo antes de que la felicidad efímera dejara caer la cortina del telón y la obra hermosa de falsos momentos terminara. Prefiero dejar en su lugar los momentos que se encargó de cubrir con una capa de lodo.

Pero, aunque lo niegue una y otra vez, tratando de convencerme de que todo el asunto quedó en el pasado y sería una pesadilla regresar al lado de alguien que no te valora, tengo que aceptar que mi corazón se ha sentido extraño últimamente. Porque he de admitir que al principio de la relación sí me sentí querida, le creí cada palabra y juramento que con el paso de los días fueron modificándose hasta cambiar su forma original. Continuamente me hizo preguntarme ¿Recibiré amor alguna vez de alguien? La respuesta nunca llegó, aun así, a pesar de una mala experiencia, no he perdido la fe de recibir una respuesta que me favorezca. Mi pecho está atrapado en una compresa presionada por los recuerdos tanto gratificantes como dolorosos, y estoy preocupada, porque malo o bueno ahí permanecen.

Sin embargo.

―Ya se fue. Sí que es pesado, ¿no lo crees?

Lo veo a él, y mi boca muestra cual pantalla a mi corazón sonreír como estúpido, lo señala continuamente como un niño pequeño pidiendo su helado preferido, me grita que lo dejé salir, que suelte su correa y lo deje conocerlo a él. No importa lo insegura que este y el miedo enorme que tengo. No importan las consecuencias, me dice, y me asegura que sabe lo que hace.

También tengo que aceptar que, Naruto me provoca una paz desmedida, capaz de acabar con toda guerra. Su esencia, su porte, su voz comparada sónicamente con la grava, todo me atrapa. ¿Sería una tonta si le doy una oportunidad a este loco corazón de elegir por su cuenta?

Miro al suelo con la cara inclinada porque no quiero que vea mis mejillas teñidas de vergüenza romántica.

―Es algo, frívolo y posesivo. Me ve como a su hermano pequeño, por eso me protege.

Otra mentira más a la lista que parece interminable y no es merecida. Es un deseo absurdo pensar en que puedo ganarme a una persona que apenas conozco y que le he estado mintiendo durante cada segundo estando con él.

 _Lo siento, amigo, por hoy seguirás guardado en mi pecho._

―Bien ―dice y se da la vuelta.

Se va. Sin decir más.

Me quedó pensando por un momento y antes de que comience a subir las escaleras me atrevo a preguntar.

―Disculpe, señor Uzumaki, ¿q-qué tengo que hacer?

―¿De qué?

―Bueno, pues, usted me contrató para algo y aún no me ha dicho para qué.

―Ah eso. Sí. Voy a dejarte algunas reglas en claro antes. ―Asiento con la cabeza y trato de sonreír amable―. Primero, deja de sonreír. Segundo, tienes que bañarte, y te aconsejo usar mucho jabón. Tercero, tienes prohibido tocar mis cosas, y si tienes que hacerlo procura lavarte las manos antes y usar desinfectante. Cuarto, tienes prohibido pasearte por la casa sin mi autorización. Quinto, tienes prohibido subir al segundo piso. Sexto, vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo diga y cuando lo diga. Séptimo ―se queda pensando, mientras yo estoy casi con la boca abierta―, no puedes decirle a nadie que trabajas para mí. Es todo, por ahora.

 _¡Pero qué grosero!_ Frunzo las cejas, sintiéndome ofendida.

Comienza a subir y yo sigo enfada, tanto que olvide lo demás. ¿Cuál dijo que era la cuarta regla? Dejé de ponerle atención cuando torció los ojos al verme e insinuó con soy una persona sucia.

Pensé que habíamos tenido una conexión especial que nos llevaría por un sendero de flores hermosas y olor a primavera, pero ya veo que no es así, en su lugar me está conduciendo a un camino rocoso, envuelto por espinas y con un hedor a agua estancada.

Esta vez no voy a caer ante un hombre guapo que me habla bonito al principio, voy a alejar los sentimientos impacientes antes de que muestre su verdadero rostro por completo.

―Señor Uzumaki ―vuelvo a insistir y él se detiene―. Comprendo, pero, qué tengo que hacer. ¿Lo tengo que acompañar a algún evento? ¿Seré su asistente?

Justo en este momento me arrepiento de no interesarme en el trabajo de Neji y de no pedir a Sasuke que me explicara antes. Sé que son caballeros para compañía, y que la mayoría de los clientes son adolescentes rentando chicos para no asistir cual perdedoras a sus estúpidos bailes, o de señoras solteronas que quieren aparentar tener a alguien con ellas para impresionar. Y casos como este, clientes que no tengo la menor idea de qué pretenden hacer con uno.

―Hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí. Puedes, no sé, comenzar por limpiar las ventanas.

―¿Perdón?

―Pensándolo mejor, allá afuera está Iruka, el mayordomo. Ve con él, que él te diga en que le puedes ayudar y lo haces. Sólo, ocúpate en algo.

 _No soy tu maldita sirvienta._

Me quedo a nada de gritarle mientras lo veo subir con esas piernas gruesas, firmes, duras, y ese... _¡No, Hinata no!_ Me repito en mi cabeza alejando mis ojos de zonas tentadoramente prohibidas.

Qué más da, siempre he estado acostumbrada a los quehaceres, esto no es nada, puedo con lo que sea.

Salgo de la casa, y por esta vez pensando en positivo, apreciando lo hermosa y grande que es. La mayor parte es blanca, la arquitectura es estilo romano, y para mi mala suerte tiene ventanales que, calculo, miden tres metros.

Sigo caminando hasta llegar al retorno adornado en el centro por una fuente redonda y enorme donde dos peces, con cuerpos humanos, en dirección contraria curiosamente escupen chorros de agua por sus bocas. Allí, sentado en el borde de la fuente veo al señor Iruka, la persona que me recibió cuando llegamos.

―Hola ―le saludo antes para no darle una sorpresa ya que lo veo concentrado en lo que sea que haga―. El señor Naruto me mandó con usted, quiere saber en qué le puedo ayudar.

―Oh, hola, Neji ―se levanta y seca su mano mojada en el delantal rosado―. ¿Ayudarme?

―Sí. Dijo que hay cosas que hacer aquí. Sugirió limpiar ventanas ―soplo aire por la boca antes de hacer una mueca.

―Qué extraño. No necesitamos ayuda. Naruto se encarga de mantener limpia sus áreas personales y algunas cosas más. También lava su propia ropa y prepara su comida. En lo demás le ayudo yo. Hasta hoy no se había quejado.

―Pues eso dijo. ¿Cuál es su problema, eh?

―¿Problema? ¿Por qué? ¿Hubo inconvenientes?

―Ninguno en particular, sólo, me parece grosero y arrogante. Es un desperdicio que sea tan guapo y tenga una personalidad muy fea.

―¿Guapo? ―lo miro de reojo y hago como que no me arrepiento de usar esa palabra.

―Sí. Bueno, supongo que las chicas piensan eso. Yo no. Ya sabe, porque soy un hombre ―tartamudeo y volteo hacia otro lado.

―Él es buena persona. Solamente hay que entenderlo.

―¿Todos los tipos ricos tienen que tener el mismo carácter o qué? ¿Es un requisito ser egocéntrico, presumido y odiar al mundo? ―resoplo y me cruzo de brazos―. Si yo fuera tan adinerado como él, la mayor parte la donaría, jamás dejaría de ser humilde.

―Naruto tiene sus razones. Creo que no debes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas.

―Ah, ya adivino. Tiene un pasado tormentoso, una infancia terrible y por eso su manera de tratar a la gente. Parece el protagonista de cualquier estúpida novela juvenil.

―Escucha, no debes hablar así.

―Mi vida tampoco ha sido fácil. ¿Quiere un ejemplo? No he comido desde ayer y desconozco si lo haga hoy porque no tengo dinero, me cortaron la luz eléctrica, mi casa se está cayendo. Ni siquiera sé si mis papás siguen vivos. Estoy por perder lo que queda de mi familia, pero no por eso voy a menospreciar y ser grosero. Por más dinero que tenga y cruel que haya sido la vida con él, no tiene derecho de tratar mal a la gente. Alguien le debe dar lecciones de buenos modales y respeto.

―Por qué no lo repites en mi cara.

Me quedo estática. Sin respirar. Sin parpadear. Sin pensar. _Maldición, Hinata, ¿por qué tienes que arruinar las cosas?_

Me doy la vuelta lentamente, y sí, ahí estaba, parado detrás de mí. Escuchando cada linda palabra que dije sobre él.

Comprimo la boca y los ojos. Me inclino un poco con los puños pegados a los costados.

―Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

―Ya no digas nada. Toma ―me entrega un paño con un líquido de limpieza, de mala manera, golpeado mi estómago en el proceso―. Ven, necesito que limpies mi oficina.

Naruto espera que lo siga, pero antes miro a Iruka y él se encoje de hombros. Hago un puchero antes de dar media vuelta y alcanzar a mi nuevo amo y señor.

Debo cuidar más la lengua floja que tengo.

―Quiero encontrar reluciente cada rincón cuando vuelva. Encárgate de eso.

―Como lo ordene, amo ―digo en voz baja, asegurándome antes de que ya no siga en la oficina.

Doy una vuelta por el lugar antes de ponerme a sacudir, aquí estuve antes pero no le puse atención, no la adecuada. Ahora que lo hago, me doy cuenta de que no necesita limpieza, todo es reluciente ya. El escritorio con el montón de papeles, esa pequeña fuente en forma de puente, ese adorno de péndulo magnético. El librero. Los sillones. Las ventanas. El piso blanco en que me puedo reflejar. Todo está exageradamente limpio y bien acomodado. No hay nada que pueda mejorar.

Dando un vistazo me llama la atención una guitarra que está colgada en la pared y me acerco.

―¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Es una Gibson Dove, además, autografiada por Elvis Presley.

A su lado hay una chaqueta negra con adornos militares enmarcada, que reconozco a la perfección porque es la misma que usó Michael Jackson en el Super Bowl del 93.

―Wow~

Si con eso no estoy del todo impresionada, la pared posterior, la que está a la espalda de la silla rotatoria del escritorio me ha dejado sin aliento. _The One and Only_ , _Bing & Satchmo_, _I've Got the World on a String_ , mi favorito _What a Wonderful World_. Aproximadamente 30 álbumes de Louis Armstrong están adornando el panel de madera.

Este tipo sí que se puede dar buenos gustos.

Ya que recuerdo, cuando llegué me sentí atraída por esa canción que conozco desde que era una niña sin preocupaciones.

Me acerco al tocadiscos y lo abro. Sé que no debo tocar sus cosas, y mucho menos agarrar algo que es tan preciado para él. Pero aun así lo hago. Saco el disco de vinilo para verlo detalladamente, y sí tenía razón al inicio, sin duda alguna es el álbum _Ella & Louis_.

Mi corazón se acelera, siento el palpitar en mi garganta, no sé si sea por la emoción o por el miedo de que Naruto me atrape. Y como siempre, la suerte me golpea con su puño de la justicia en el rostro.

Mi teléfono suena sin esperarlo. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando cuando elegí _nico nico nii beatstep remix_ para tono de llamada?! Por lo tensa y nerviosa que estoy, más el susto por el sonido fuerte, aviento el LP. Trato de tomarlo en el aire pero resbala de mis manos, lo sigo hasta el suelo lo cual ya es tarde. Lo veo romperse en tres partes frente a mis ojos, junto con mis sueños y esperanzas, y mi vida, porque cuando Naruto sepa él me va a…

―¡Q-Qué hiciste!

Apoyada en mis rodillas y manos, lentamente giro un poco la cabeza hasta ver la cara a mi próximo asesino. Lo veo cambiar de color, de un pálido a un rojo intenso abundante de furia desmedida. Al mismo tiempo deja caer un plato con un sándwich al piso.

 _Tonta. Tonta. Tonta._


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

JANG JAE IN feat. NASHOW ; Auditory Hallucination

* * *

 **NARUTO**

— _Ah, ya adivino. Tiene un pasado tormentoso, una infancia terrible y por eso su manera de tratar a la gente._

Ciertamente, es así.

Son esos recuerdos que jamás van a morir, no importa cuánto luches por borrarlos de tu cabeza, ellos permanecen firmes, rígidos, sin anhelos de abandonar a la miserable víctima. Ocasionando que, como un incendio forestal incontrolable, todo a su alrededor se consuma en cenizas.

Fue un 7 de agosto cuando el noticiero dio a conocer sobre el secuestro de decenas de niños y adolescentes. Fueron tres días antes de esa lamentable noticia que me apartaron de mi familia.

Todavía recuerdo cuando le dije adiós con la mano a mamá porque estaba jugando con mis amigos al escondite y pensaba hacerlo en un lugar retirado de ella.

Fue la última vez que la vi.

No culpo a mi madre porque haya permitido que me perdiera de su vista, aunque al principio lo hice. El lugar dónde vivíamos era seguro y plácido, nadie se habría imaginado que fuera el blanco de un despiadado propósito.

Un hombre me toco el hombro y yo volteé. Llevaba un perro peludo, blanco, de esos french poodl. Dijo que el cachorro quería que lo acariciara y sin dudar lo hice. Después me pidió que cuidara de su mascota mientras él hacía una cosa importante.

 _Ya vuelvo,_ dijo antes de irse, con un acento en su voz que me pareció gracioso. Claro que como era un niño no logré identificarlo.

El animal se retorció sobre mis brazos hasta que se soltó y corrió, no pude detenerlo, no tuve otra opción más que seguirlo, y seguirlo, y seguirlo.

Lo busqué en el parque, hasta que lo hallé. Estaba por subir a una camioneta con la puerta lateral abierta, y cuando trate de agarrarlo las manos del hombre de antes me tomaron, al mismo tiempo que puso algo en mi boca.

Pronto, todo se puso negro.

Fue oscuro por diez años.

Hicieron cosas conmigo que mataban una parte de mí en cada ocasión. Hicieron que deseara no despertar más. Hicieron que odiara seguir respirando.

La mujer morena con peluca rubia, la que llevaba uñas largas y puntiagudas, la del acento extraño, la que contaba el dinero que pagaban por mí y los otros niños, la que ordenaba que me volvieran a encadenar una vez el cliente terminaba conmigo... ella, decía que pronto me iba a acostumbrar.

Jamás pasó. Nadie podría acostumbrarse a un dolor sin fin.

Por mucho tiempo olvidé el rostro de mamá y papá.

Por mucho tiempo, no me reconocí frente al espejo.

Por mucho tiempo, estuve cansado de vivir.

—Olvídalo —digo en voz baja antes de que los recuerdos agrieten la escalera a la libertad que he estado construyendo.

Sigo pasando el cuchillo con mermelada por la rebanada de pan que ya tiene mantequilla de maní. Es increíble que esté preparando algo de comer para el individuo que, muy sutilmente, acaba de insultarme.

Río, porque qué más puedo hacer. Correrlo no, porque le prometí a Sasuke que por hoy lo iba a soportar, y yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra.

Pongo el aperitivo, que todavía me tomé la molestia de partirlo en triángulos, en un plato y se lo llevo a Neji. Hace un momento lo puse a limpiar mi oficina, porque sinceramente no sé para qué quería que se quedara. Supongo que fue para no dejar ganar a Sasuke, él y yo tenemos una rivalidad natural que nos ha mantenido en sintonía por bastantes años.

Antes de llegar escuchó una música peculiar, irritante e insoportable.

Mi centro se comprime cuando veo mi preciado LP de colección caer al suelo. Verlo romperse termina por aniquilar la poca tolerancia que guardaba hacia ese torpe Neji Hyuga.

—¡Qué hiciste! —grito fuerte, con una rabia creciendo dentro de mí. Dejo caer el plato de comida sin darme cuenta.

No es enfado, no es disgusto, mucho menos tristeza porque se trata de mi LP favorito y que me costó mucho conseguir. Es una despiadada furia que está emergiendo conforme veo la miedosa cara de Neji. Este tipo de personas son las que siempre trato de evitar; estúpidas, ineptas, inútiles, que sólo vienen a arruinarte la puta vida todavía más de la jodida mierda que ya es. Es una maldita piedra en el zapato que no necesito.

Mi paciencia llegó a su límite.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóneme, por favor, puedo explicarlo!

Trato de dominar el mal genio que está saliendo a la luz. Respiro profundamente. Cuento hasta diez tan lento como puedo.

—Tienes treinta segundos para salir de mi vista.

—¡Por favor, déjeme solucionarlo!

Veo que se pone de pie, veo el terror en sus ojos y la duda de si acercarse a mí o no. Lo noto porque se protege con las manos y los brazos extendidos hacia adelante.

—Escuche, puedo solucionarlo.

Esto es una prueba, me repito. Tengo que verlo de ese modo, porque si no, terminaré sacando a Neji por la fuerza, y eso significaría faltar a mi palabra, fallarle a Sasuke, y eso es algo que no me lo puedo permitir porque a pesar del distanciamiento él es el único amigo que ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo. Así este Neji destruya mi temple, no puedo renunciar a mi promesa.

—¿Cómo vas a solucionarlo? —pregunto ya que mi enojo se ha apaciguado un nivel.

—Co-conozco a alguien q-que me puede ayudar. Lo juro.

Veo la promesa en sus ojos suplicantes. Estoy seguro de que si fuera otra persona, por nada del mundo le daría otra oportunidad, yo no soy caridad y no tengo porqué aguantar este tipo de situaciones.

Sin embargo, este chico... ¡Mierda! Me transmite algo que me hace querer darle infinitas oportunidades. Ignoro si llamarle confianza porque no estoy seguro. La confianza en la gente la perdí el día del secuestro.

Pero está bien, le voy a dar el beneficio de la duda.

...

El camino fue silencioso. Kakashi nos llevaba a la dirección que le dio Neji, no estoy seguro todavía de qué pretende este mocoso, pero él asegura que va a solucionar el problema que originó.

Neji va a mi lado en los asientos traseros del cadilac escalade, puedo sentir los nervios del chico hacerse visibles en la inquietud de sus manos escondidas entre sus piernas apretadas. No habla, no me mira, apenas puede moderar las exhalaciones de su aliento. Lo veo de reojo, impaciente, no sabría decir por qué, aún no logro descifrarlo.

Estiró la mano hacia arriba para ajustar la temperatura del aire acondicionado, en seguida, escuchó el rugir del estómago de mi acompañante. Al principio, hago a mis oídos sordos. La tercera vez fue más fuerte, entonces no pude prescindir de ello.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunto con interés en mi voz, tal vez porque, aunque es duro admitirlo, me siento un poco culpable.

Neji está encogido en el asiento, sujetándose el abdomen con sus brazos cruzados. Su cara está ligeramente roja, también por su frente y mejillas logro distinguir un par de gotas de transpiración pese a que el clima dentro del auto es helado.

—N-No, estoy bien —dice sin mirarme. Sus ojos puestos en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto.

El ruido de sus tripas volvió, revelando la gran e inútil mentira que trata de hacerme creer.

—Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. Podemos comprar algo para que comas. No quiero matarte de hambre.

—No, no, estoy bien. Ya casi llegamos, es a la vuelta —me ignora por completo y le habla a Kakashi. Bien, eso me ofendió.

Llegamos. Kakashi aún no apaga el motor de la camioneta cuando Neji ya ha saltado fuera ¿Tanta prisa tiene?

Rápidamente desabrocho el cinturón y salgo del auto. Lo sigo hasta la verja de esa casa, donde en el pórtico está una mujer mayor en una mecedora. Inmediatamente me llama la atención la ropa que lleva puesta; una falda amarilla a media pierna, unas botas plásticas de lluvia y un abrigo de borrego color blanco.

—Hola abuela.

—Hola, Neji. Que gusto verte, ya nos tenías abandonados.

Neji la abraza y puedo ver que besa su frente. Se agacha en cuclillas y le habla en voz baja, no puedo escuchar lo que dice, pero sí lo que responde la anciana.

—Claro, mi niño. Busca en la caja que está en el refrigerador, una que dice macetero, ahí toma lo que necesites.

Neji entra deprisa en la casa de la mujer. Yo me quedo en la acera, esperando.

—Pero mira nada más quien está aquí.

Volteo a mí alrededor buscando a la persona con la que habla la señora. Kakashi permanece en el auto, las calles son solitarias. Pareciera que es conmigo.

—Yo te vi en un sueño.

—¿Me habla a mí? —dije vacilante.

—Sí, pequeño. Yo te vi, en un sueño. Te vi llorar en ese rincón muchas veces, yo les pedí a mis amigos que te ayudaran a salir de ese oscuro lugar —Quito el pasador de la verja y abro la puerta, poco a poco me acerco hasta ella—. Ya no eres más niño, eh. El pobre niño atrapado en un mundo al que no pertenecía. Fueron muy crueles contigo, por eso están pagan las consecuencias. Pero mírate ahora, eres todo un hombre, muy apuesto y muy fuerte.

¿Por qué? Mis vellos se erizan, mi piel quema por dentro, mis ojos arden. ¿Por qué me siento así?

—Puedo ver que tu corazón sigue atormentado. Tu cuerpo es libre pero tu alma sigue llorando en ese rincón que dejaste atrás.

Me detengo en la primera escalera del pórtico. La anciana comienza a reír.

—Pero mira que hermoso cielo tenemos hoy —Con la mirada perdida mira hacia arriba. Yo también lo hago—. Estás afuera, mi niño. ¡Estás vivo! ¡Alégrate! ¡Come tanta berenjena hasta que ella te coma a ti! Levanta esa mirada del suelo, mejor mira al cielo.

Río por lo tonto e ingenuo que soy. No es más que una vieja loca y perdida. No sabe lo que dice, eso es seguro.

—¿Has escuchado la historia del hilo rojo?

—¿Una boba historia de amor adolescente? No creo en cuentos cursis, creo en las evidencias.

—Que no creas no significa que no exista. Yo puedo ver el tuyo, ahí está, ahí lo tienes atado a tu meñique. —Veo mis manos vacías, después, avergonzado, las oculto—. A veces nuestro hilo se enredada, eso hace que no encontremos el otro extremo. Puede caer en un charco de lodo y ensuciarse de la toxicidad de malos momentos o personas nocivas. Veo que el tuyo está algo enredado, puede que te haga confundir tus pasos pero eso no quiere decir que no volverá a su normalidad, eso depende de ti. Usa tu corazón como usas tus manos y desata ese nudo. Endereza tu camino. El destino, hará el resto.

Muy buena historia, bastante entretenida, por poco me convence.

—¿Un hilo dice? —río cínicamente—. El hilo se puede romper hasta por una tijera oxidada. Pudo usar otro argumento ¿sabe? Algo más, convincente.

—Es metáfora, cariño. Que se rompa no afecta la conexión. El camino puede desviarse, sí, pero al final van a dar al mismo sitio. El aire, el oxígeno, la tierra, el amor, hay tantas formas de unión. Mientras estemos conectados, ya sea por un hilo, una cadena, un río que fluye, una nota musical, las posibilidades no mueren, hijo.

Me quedo en silencio unos segundos. Creo que no es tan loca como pensaba, hay algo de sabiduría en sus cansadas palabras.

La mujer comienza a tararear una canción que logro reconocer de inmediato.

—I see trees of green, red roses too, I see them bloom, for me and you, and I think to myself: What a wonderful world.

Sonrío cuando canta la estrofa. Ahora puedo creer en las palabras de Neji.

—¡Lo encontré! —Hablando del él, sale de la casa con algo escondiendo en su espalda—. La abuela tenía muchos, me costó encontrar el que quería, pero aquí está. —Extiende sus manos y me entrega un LP en su empaque original, algo viejo y deteriorado, sin embargo, siento que eso lo hace más valioso. _Ella & Louis_, leo en el empaque.

Lo tomo, lo admiro sintiendo un fantástico sosiego en mi pecho. Mis ojos se abren aún más, mis manos temblaron por una milésima de segundo; en la portada había dos firmas y una dedicatoria. "Para nuestra querida amiga Chiyo. Ella Fitzgerald y Louis Armstrong".

—No puedo aceptar esto —intento devolverlo, pero Neji se aparta y sonríe negando—. No, esto está autografiado y obsequiado a la señora. Sería una grosería de mi parte si lo tomo.

—Pero la abuela tiene más —Neji señala hacia adentro.

Sacudo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No, lo siento. Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no. Así déjalo, la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Tómalo, mi niño. Te hará bien. Si no lo aceptar me sentiré ofendida.

Neji asiente a lo que dice la mujer.

Al final, lo acepto. Había olvidado lo bien que se siente, ser feliz. Esa sensación de plenitud, de que algo maravilloso acaba de abordarte. Aunque sea por un momento, se sintió bien.

Agradezco a los dos. Ofrezco a Neji llevarlo hasta su casa pero él se niega, diciendo que se va a quedar un rato más haciéndole compañía a la anciana. En eso, ese extraño sonido, lo vuelvo a oír. Ahora sé que se trata del timbre de llamada del teléfono de Neji.

—¿No vas a contestar? —le digo, porque parece que no lo escucha.

—Eh —se sorprende—. ¡Ah, sí! —Mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y se queda mirando la pantalla mientras suena esa horrenda música—. Es Sasuke... —Tuerzo los ojos cuando lo menciona. Apaga el teléfono y lo vuelve a guardar—. Más tarde le regreso la llamada

—Bien. Entonces, te veo mañana en mi casa. ¿Puedes llegar a las ocho a.m.?

—¡Sí! Ahí estaré. Hasta mañana.

Agradezco nuevamente a la señora Chiyo por el álbum. Me subo a la camioneta y nos vamos de ahí.

Apenas avanzamos una cuadra cuando tomo mi teléfono.

—Siri, dame el número de un restaurante a domicilio cerca de mi ubicación —digo a la bocina. Kakashi me mira por el retrovisor—. ¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Hoy voy a ser caridad. Enviaré algo de comer para Neji y Chiyo. De cualquier forma —miro el LP—, creo que se los debo.

...

Estoy en ese rincón, dentro de las cuatro paredes que se mueven como serpientes sobre la arena. Abrazo mis rodillas porque así me mantengo atado al suelo.

— _Eu quero o garotinho com cabelos claros. Que preço tem?_

Esas voces... ese idioma... No quiero abrir los ojos. Cubro mis oídos con las manos para no escuchar más.

Luego, estoy desnudo en la cama. Algunas partes de mi cuerpo duelen y otras arden, he vuelto a sangrar, estoy seguro.

— _Você foi muito carinhoso. Amanhã venho te ver novamente._

Miedo. Impotencia. Pánico. Dolor.

Despierto jadeando, sudando tanto que he dejado la almohada húmeda.

Otra vez esa pesadilla.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cuándo me van a dejar en paz?!

Tomo la lámpara que está sobre el buró y la arrojo fuertemente contra la pared. Me tomo de los cabellos con desesperación. Odio esto, odio los recuerdos. ¡Quiero que desaparezcan!

Busco el celular entre las cobijas, cuando lo encuentro marco su número. No entiendo por qué lo hago, sólo sé que quiero escuchar su voz para que la voz de esa mujer se vaya.

Él contesta, o eso pensé. Hay una voz femenina al otro lado. Estoy un poco desconcertado, e incluso llego a pensar que me equivoqué en la marcación.

—Hmm... ¿Diga?

—¿Neji?

Hay un silencio antes de que vuelva a preguntar, esa voz responde.

—No. Soy su hermana. Neji salió y dejó su teléfono... —tartamudea, puedo saber que está nerviosa. Ella, su voz, me recuerda tanto a él—. ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?

—No importa. Disculpa las molestias. Buenas noches.

—¡No, espere! —me detiene antes de colgar—. Si hay algo que necesite, veré que puedo hacer...

—No es nada —Pongo una almohada alta y me recuesto en la cabecera. Hay algo reconfortante en su voz, es muy dulce—. Sólo quería, ahm... Preguntarle si, mañana puede llegar más temprano —golpeo la pantalla en mi frente.

—Sí, claro que sí. Yo le digo. Si necesita algo más no dude en llamarme. Mi nombre es Hinata.

—Hinata —repito en silencio, o eso creí. Cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy sonriendo.

—Gracias —le digo, y cuelgo.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

SURAN ; Heartbeat

* * *

 **HINATA**

Es tremendamente guapo y huele tremendamente bien. No sabría identificar el olor, pero sé que es un aroma masculino que volvería loca a cualquier mujer, huele a hombre limpio y atrayente, huele a millones de dólares también. ¿Su piel tendrá el mismo olor? ¡Maldición! no debería fantasear sobre el aroma de mi jefe y mucho menos cuando aparento que tengo pene y no vagina.

Los huesos de mis flacuchos y helados dedos ya no hacen ese sonido al tronarlos, y aún no puedo tranquilizarme. Pongo las manos entre mis piernas y las presiono con fuerza... me pregunto si los hombres pueden hacer esto, porque supongo que debe ser incómodo. No quiero que mi futuro esposo piense que _lo tengo pequeño._

 _¡No te salgas del tema, Hinata!_

Me sermoneó mentalmente, apretando los labios y sin perder la vista del respaldo del asiento delantero.

Han pasado veinte minutos desde que subimos a la camioneta y no he apartado los ojos de ese respaldo porque no quiero ver a Naruto, lo último que deseo es que su hermosura e inmaculada perfección me haga cometer una estupidez. Ese hombre me pone muy nerviosa, siento que estoy al borde del desmayo simplemente con su olor y el leve calor que irradia de su cuerpo, estoy segura de que si lo miro a su bello y divino rostro pondré automáticamente la cara de boba, y eso es algo que un hombre no debe hacer, o por lo menos mi hermano no haría.

De reojo puedo ver que estira su fuerte brazo con ese traje que se ciñe a su musculatura y lo hace ver tan perfecto en todos los aspectos... No puede ser que esté tan acalorada dentro de un auto con la temperatura exageradamente baja.

Y para acabarla, mi estómago ruge como si no hubiese comido en dos días... ah, sí, es que no he comido en dos días.

Me hago la sorda a la huelga de mis tripas hambrientas, y al parecer nadie en el auto lo escuchó, o eso quiero creer. Hasta que sonaron una vez más, gritándome desde el interior, exigiéndome comida o se comerían una a la otra. Malditas perri-tripas hambrientas.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Oh, demonios, se ha dado cuenta.

Sujeto mi estómago con fuerza, apaciguando los sonidos vergonzosos.

—N-No, estoy bien —digo sin darle la cara, concentrada en la bonita forma del respaldo del auto de narcotraficante.

 _¡Dios mío! ¡¿Quieren callarse?!_ Es como si trajera un animal salvaje allí adentro, peleándose con otro animal más salvaje por un pedazo de carne. ¡Pero que afán de mi cuerpo querer hacerme quedar en ridículo frente a mi hombre que no sabe que es mi hombre!

—Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. Podemos comprar algo para que comas. No quiero matarte de hambre.

—No, no, estoy bien —Me inclino un poco hacia el frente—. Ya casi llegamos, es a la vuelta.

Regreso a mi lugar y la mirada a donde pertenece.

La verdad es que, aparte de lo bien que huele Naruto, estoy nerviosa por Chiyo. Ella siempre me confunde con Neji, no entiendo por qué, entonces si me ve vestida de niño ¿me dirá Hinata? Realmente espero que suceda lo contrario.

En cuanto el auto se detiene salgo apurada, me tropiezo con la guarnición de concreto pero como una chica con dignidad finjo que no ocurrió nada. Corro hacia la abuela Chiyo que como de costumbre está sentada en su poltrona en el porche.

Naruto me sigue pero cierro la puerta de la verja antes, esperando que capte la indirecta, esa de que no me siga y que mejor espere en su auto-narcotraficante.

—Hola, abuela —digo temerosa.

—Hola, Neji. Que gusto verte, ya nos tenías abandonados.

La abrazo fuerte dándole las gracias al oído por no echarme de cabeza, aunque ella no sepa que me ha salvado la vida.

—Abuela, me metí en otro problema, tengo que conseguir el álbum de Ella & Luis, ¿usted podría ser mi hada madrina una vez más y prestarme uno de los muchos que tiene?

—Claro, mi niño. Busca en la caja que está en el refrigerador, una que dice macetero, ahí toma lo que necesites.

Entro corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina, abro la nevera y efectivamente allí está lo que necesito, debajo de unas cajas llenas de tierra y algunas ropas de ella... No lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo.

Me toma un tiempo revisar uno por uno hasta encontrar el que quiero. Lo tomo admirándolo antes, como si fuera un preciado tesoro, y eso es, un tesoro que me va a salvar la vida y mi empleo.

—¡Lo encontré! —salgo apresurada de la casa. Me detengo, por poco me voy de espaldas cuando encuentro a Naruto hablando con la abuela. Actúo como si no me diese miedo esa situación—. La abuela tenía muchos, me costó encontrar el que quería, pero aquí está.

Veo la emoción creciendo en el rostro de Naruto. Ver esa carita preciosa y perfecta tan contenta hace que sonría y que me sienta feliz.

—No puedo aceptar esto —sonrió y niego con la cabeza cuando intenta devolverlo—. No, esto está autografiado y obsequiado a la señora. Sería una grosería de mi parte si lo tomo.

—Pero la abuela tiene más.

Y no miento, la abuela Chiyo tiene un montón de esos álbumes, unos autografiados otros no.

—No, lo siento. Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no. Así déjalo, la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Tómalo, mi niño. Te hará bien. Si no lo aceptar me sentiré ofendida.

Dirijo nuevamente mi mirada hacia Naruto después de que la abuela diera su punto de vista.

—Bien, lo acepto. Se lo agradezco, señora, y a ti Neji.

Me cruzo de brazos triunfante, observando la placidez de Naruto con el rostro en alto, porque esa felicidad es debido a mí... en teoría fue mi culpa hacerlo enojar hace rato, pero lo he arreglado y eso es lo cuenta. _Dime, futuro marido, ¿Cuántas chicas habían hecho algo tan lindo para ti antes? ¿Ninguna? ¿Yo solamente? Sí, eso supuse._

—Estás pensando en voz alta otra vez, cariño. —Abro los ojos grande. Siento una corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo cuando Chiyo lo dice. Oh. Por. Dios—. Estoy bromeando, mi niño. Él no te escuchó.

Río forzosamente porque... ¿qué?

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —me pregunta Naruto.

¿Cómo le explico que vivo al lado? ¡No, de ninguna forma se puede enterar! No debo arriesgarme a que me descubra.

—No, me voy a quedar con la abuela un rato. Más tarde puedo tomar un taxi.

Entrecierra los ojos y yo no puedo evitar desviar la mirada. Presiento que presiente que miento. Ángel de la guarda, sé que he abusado mucho de ti últimamente y debes estar cansado pero por favor, sácame de esta.

 _Nico nico ni, nico nico nico nico, nico ni_

Doy un respingo cuando suena mi teléfono con ese impertinente timbre que tendré que cambiar. Permanezco quieta, como si no lo estuviese escuchando... sí, cómo no.

—¿No vas a contestar?

—Eh... ¡Ah, sí! —Saco el teléfono mientras suena y veo en la pantalla, en el nombre del contacto, "estúpido ex"—. Es Sasuke... —digo con desagrado. ¿Y ahora qué quiere? Cuelgo y lo vuelvo a guardar—. Más tarde le regreso la llamada.

—Bien. Entonces, te veo mañana en mi casa. ¿Puedes llegar a las ocho a.m.?

—¡Sí! Ahí estaré. Hasta mañana. —me despido mientras lo veo partir.

Me dejo caer en el suelo del pórtico, con los brazos abiertos y las piernas dobladas sobre el último de los tres escalones. Me quito los anteojos, cubro mis ojos con el brazo y suspiro.

Es terriblemente complicado, comenzando por que soy mala mintiendo, y segundo porque mi jefe me ha gustado demasiado. Debería ser ilegal ser tan guapo.

Si me soy sincera, dudo que pueda seguir fingiendo ser alguien que no soy. Me siento terrible al mentirle a una persona que, fuera de ese mal carácter esporádico, es muy bueno. Yo soy la mala, la que hace las cosas mal. Una parte me dice que detenga todo ahora que es luego, pero la otra parte dice que no haga caso a los valores que Neji me inculcó desde niña y siga mintiendo... la vida de mi hermano depende de eso, ¿no?

—Te gusta el pequeño Naruto, ¿no es así?

Destapó un solo ojo y miro a la abuela sonreír mientras se balancea.

—Claro que no... ¿cómo sabe su nombre?

—El pino es sabio, porque no sea presidente no quiere decir que no pueda ser gurú.

¿Qué? No entiendo.

—Sí, me quedó clarísimo. —Vuelvo a cubrir mi rostro—. A veces envidio tu pequeño mundo, abuela. Al primer indicio de problema puede escapar de la realidad.

—El señor pollo opina lo contrario. Te dejo bañándote, hijo, iré a cepillarme el vello de los brazos. Ten cuidado, ahí viene el catrín.

Escucho crujir la poltrona cuando la abuela se levanta, da sus pasos arrastrados hasta que escucho que cierra la puerta... y pone la aldaba. ¡Excelente! Me ha dejado afuera otra vez.

Unos segundos después escucho la voz del diablo. Lo que faltaba.

—¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas?

No digo nada. Permanezco en la misma posición.

—Hablo en serio, Hinata. Deja de actuar como una niña.

Listo. Tocó el botón mágico.

—Estaba con mi nuevo jefe, no pude responder porque sería una grosería. Además tú siempre haces que quiera gritarte y no podía hacerlo en frente de él. ¿Comprendes?

—¿Qué hacía Naruto aquí?

Me siento y lo miró con hastío. ¿Cuál es su problema?

—¿Quieres saber? Te lo diré. Me trajo porque accidentalmente rompí su LP favorito cuando me puso a limpiar su oficina, se molestó tanto que estuvo a punto de despedirme, pero entonces recordé que la abuela tenía el mismo LP. Le dije que podía arreglar lo que mi torpeza hizo y él dijo que iba a confiar en mí. Llegamos y entonces le di el LP, y ya está, se fue.

Sasuke no dice nada, se queda viéndome con una ceja alzada y esa expresión de asquerosa superioridad que siempre ha tenido.

Asiente, poniendo sus ojos en otra cosa que no sea yo.

—¿Comiste algo? —dice, con su voz un poco más suave.

Mis tripas rugen de nuevo y con la misma intensidad de antes, tal vez más. Bajo el rostro sin responder, muerdo mi labio por dentro imaginado un enorme pedazo de pizza en mis manos. Por supuesto que tengo hambre, pero también es verdad que del sujeto presente no quiero nada. Suficiente ha hecho por mí, me niego a deberle más favores.

Los dos volteamos cuando una motocicleta se estaciona en la entrada.

—¿Neji Hyuga? —pregunta el tipo con la gorra naranja y el chaleco amarillo leyendo una nota.

Me levanto sacudiendo el polvo de mi trasero. Veo de lejos el logotipo de una pizzería en el cajón que lleva atrás.

—Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece?

El hombre va a la parte posterior de la moto y saca dos enormes cajas de pizza.

—Son para usted y la señora de la casa. Las manda el señor Uzumaki.

Mi boca se abre espontáneamente. Sin pensarlo corro para recibirlas antes de que Sasuke diga algo y me arruine el momento.

—Gracias... —le digo, casi llorando—. ¿Cuánto le debo?

—Nada, el señor ya las pagó. Con permiso.

—Propio —digo sonriendo. Regreso hasta el pórtico donde sigue Sasuke. No quiero verle la odiosa expresión que tenga en la cara, me enfoco únicamente en poner las cajas en la mesita y abrirlas.

Prometo que estoy a punto de sollozar. Es como ver la perfección... es como ver a Naruto hecho comida. Y lo mejor; ¡es de mi ingrediente favorito!

Me doy cuenta de que tiene queso extra cuando tomo una esponjosa y caliente rebanada y la levanto, el queso se estira alto y mis papilas gustativas gritan de emoción, mis glándulas salivales están trabajando a tope. Aspiro su delicioso aroma antes de llevarme el primer bocado a la boca, huele a perfecta exquisitez culinaria.

La muerdo y, siento que por un momento pude pisar el cielo. Me duelen mis mejillas por el exceso de saliva como nunca antes había sentido.

Estuve a punto de llorar. Tenía tanto tiempo que no comía algo tan delicioso.

—¡Oh mi Dios! —Si Naruto me gustaba, ahora lo amo.

—¿Estás llorando? —Bueno, quizá no pude aguantar.

Naruto no tiene idea, pero me ha hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

 **{...}**

Estoy en el séptimo sueño, soñando con mi perfecto y guapísimo jefe completamente desnudo, mostrándome ese cuerpo divinamente esculpido que oculta debajo de la ropa de marca. Está cubriendo su parte privada con una —cabe destacar, enorme— rebanada triangular de la placentera pizza que comí esa tarde.

—Cómetela toda, mi amor —me dice con esa voz altamente generadora de lubricación vaginal y erección _pezonal_.

Está por levantar el trozo de pizza cuando...

 _Nico nico ni, nico nico nico nico, nico ni_

¡No! ¡Tienes que ser una broma! ¡Justo en la mejor parte!

—Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi preciso sueño.

Tanteo entre la cama hasta que encuentro el teléfono, y sin ver quién llama contesto.

—Hmm... ¿Diga?

—¿Neji? —¡Esa voz! ¡Debo seguir soñando!

Me siento de golpe en la cama tallándome un ojo. Enciendo la lámpara que está encima del buró haciendo tiempo para pensar en que responder.

—No. Soy su hermana. Neji salió y dejó su teléfono... —¡Maldición! Espero que no se dé cuenta de mi tartamudeo—. ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?

—No importa. Disculpa las molestias. Buenas noches.

—¡No, espere! —Estiro la mano hacia adelante, como si pudiera verme... _idiota_ —. Si hay algo que necesite, veré que puedo hacer...

—No es nada —Lo escucho suspirar. Sonrió al imaginarlo desde la otra línea. Su tono de voz suena exactamente a mi fantasía hecha sueño—. Sólo quería, ahm... Preguntarle si, mañana puede llegar más temprano.

—Sí, claro que sí. Yo le digo. Si necesita algo más no dude en llamarme —¿y si...?—. Mi nombre es Hinata.

—Hinata.

Mi corazón se acelera, mi pecho duele, siento que mi piel se hace de gallina cuando dijo mi nombre.

—Gracias —me dijo por última vez antes de colgar.

Aviento el teléfono cuando me dejo caer de espaldas, conteniendo mis ganas de regresar la llamada y quedarme toda la madrugada charlando con él.

No estoy segura de sí fue un error lo que acabo de hacer.

Decirle mi nombre, afirmar que es una chica la que respondió... ¿estuvo bien?

Aunque, me dio una idea brillante pero al mismo tiempo muy descabelladamente deshonesta.

¿Y si... le presento a mi hermana gemela Hinata?

Como sea, lo voy a pensar con calma. En este momento, me urge regresar a mi maravilloso sueño.

—Ahora sí, Naruto, enséñame tu pepperoni.


End file.
